Erzahontas II: Journey to a New World
by TheSavageMan100
Summary: The sequel to the fifth of Fairy Tail's Disney Parody Series, Erzahontas. Erza Scarlet sets off to the Kingdom of Fiore with Jellal Fernandez to meet with the King on a diplomatic mission: to create peace and respect between the two great lands. Meanwhile, the evil Prime Minister Jiemma hatches a scheme to set sail for the New World and take over.
1. The Death of Sting Eucliffe?

**Author's Note  
** _After nearly a week of college work, TheSavageMan100 is back after a big break to produce the sequel to Erzahontas! This is the moment every Erzahontas fan has been waiting for: Erza officially shipped with Jellal, secrets revealed, and the main villain finally uncovered! Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seat belts in the exciting conclusion to the story of our beloved Fairyndian princess!_

 _Erza Scarlet sets off to the Kingdom of Fiore with Jellal Fernandez to meet with King Toma on a diplomatic mission: to create peace and respect between the two great lands. Meanwhile, the evil Prime Minister Jiemma hatches a scheme to set sail for the New World and take over, and he'll stop at nothing to discredit the young princess._

 **DISCLAIMER:** All rights belong to Disney, Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, and Bridge. Please support the official release.

* * *

The Kingdom of Fiore rose from the cold mist in the dark of the night, stone, brick, and steel columns symbolizing the height of civilization's achievement. In between ran ribbons of asphalt, where some souls walked, jogged, or drove to their livelihoods, while others slept peacefully in their beds. The kingdom hummed to a nightly frequency, and every law-abiding citizen harmonized with it in their sleep. The signals from the lampposts and candles provided a safe light for anyone walking around at night.

On a single apartment building, a small light emerged from an open window on the tenth floor, leading to a desk with a map and several spoils from the New World left there. A familiar 19-year old man with spiky blonde hair and his accomplice, a dark brown Exceed, sat on the desk and read the map. It would appear that tonight would be a quiet night for those two. That is, if they had to stay that long.

"Alright, two of a kind!" the Exceed cheered. "Let's do this!"

The young man responded, "Really? Only two guys for this job? Technically, we're the only ones left. We were once seven, until the one who planned it all out came along and took five of us away."

The Exceed snorted, "The Prime Minister thinks he can catch us. Well, he's got another thing coming, 'cause nobody messes with the greatest White Dragon Slayer alive today."

The young man replied, "Man, with all that crazy mess going down with Minerva and the Magnolia Company six months ago… The Prime Minister's placed a bounty on our heads! Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Yukino, Dobengal… they're all arrested! Taken to the Tower of Heaven, Fiore's biggest dungeon!"

"Except for Fingers and Minerva," the Exceed interjected. "They disappeared when the guards tried to take them in. I swear, somebody must've been planning something to make us take the fall for the crime!"

The young man nodded, "Yeah. They think we're the ones who killed Minerva. We've been running away from the authorities for six months now. It's only a matter of time before he'll finish where Minerva left off—"

The crashing of multiple windows and the front door interrupted the man's sentence, and he and his Exceed friend took cover. They've got some uninvited guests: the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights, under orders from King Toma E. Fiore himself, to capture the fugitives for crimes against the kingdom.

Three guards searched the room they suspected the two fugitives hid, only to find them missing as the candle illuminating the room blew out. A guard exclaimed, "He's gone!"

"Well, don't just stand there. Find him!" the captain of the Holy Knights, whose name was Arcadios, ordered. "The fugitive couldn't have gone far!"

BAM! The sound of a small explosion sent a few knights flying to the floor. The young man landed in front of the knights, revealing himself to be Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer and captain of the Magnolia Company's crew that explored the New World six months ago. Alongside him was Lector, Sting's Exceed friend and partner. Having recovered from a severe injury in his chest at the end of the expedition, Sting was sent back to Fiore to be given a speedy recovery. He's never felt any better now that his chest has been fully healed.

"Uh-oh!" Lector worried. "The army's surrounded us!"

"This must be a party," Sting smirked. "What, we didn't get an invitation? Or are _we_ the party?"

Arcadios took out a royal proclamation from the King and read, "Sting Eucliffe, in the name of the King, you are under arrest for treason in the Sabertooth settlement, the incitement of rebellion within the Magnolia Company, and the murder of Governess Minerva Orlando."

"Treason? Rebellion?! Murder?!" Lector cried defensively. "You've got the wrong guy! My best friend would never do such a bad thing to anyone! Sting's a good guy deep inside!"

Sting agreed, "Yeah, that's right! You must be looking for the guy who framed us!"

Arcadios denied, "I've had enough of this nonsense. You can confess your crime to the King in person. Guards! Take him!" The Holy Knights circled Sting and Lector, intent on capturing the last of the explorers that incited "mutiny" against the kingdom.

" **White Dragon's Roar!** " Sting breathed a stream of holy light from his mouth, blowing away the surrounding guards in one swipe. He cried, "Get us outta here, Lector!"

"Yeah!" Lector yelled, before he spread his wings and lifted Sting up. The two flew out of the window, soaring above the roofs of multiple houses.

"They're getting away!" Arcadios shouted. "Stop them!"

Lector flew Sting across the town, passing by rooftop to rooftop. Just then, the guards fired their guns or arrows or magical attacks against Sting and Lector, but the Exceed managed to dodge every attack with ease. However, one such attack struck Lector, causing the two to fall onto a rooftop. Lector cried in pain, his back and left wing scorched.

Sting shouted, "Lector! Fly us up!"

"I can't!" Lector cringed. "My left wing's hurt! I can't fly!"

Worried at the state his Exceed partner was in, Sting grabbed him in his arms, "Hang on!"

Carrying the injured Lector, Sting ran from the guards, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Just as the Holy Knights were about to close in, they unknowingly ran past the White Dragon Slayer, who hid behind a house's chimney.

Sting smiled, knowing that the guards lost him. However, multiple guards appeared and swiped at him with their swords, but Sting dodged every strike, countering by dealing blows of his own. " **White Dragon's Claw! White Dragon's Punch! White Dragon's Roar!** " Sting unleashed three White Dragon Slayer spells to decimate the guards and send them flying off the roof.

"See ya next fall," Sting joked. "Anyone else care to join him?"

"Less joking, MORE RUNNING!" Lector screamed frantically.

"Don't worry, I'll hold them off," Sting assured. "But it's gonna be bumpy!"

Sting readied himself and activated a few spells to fight off the increasing number of guards. " **White Dragon's Holy Breath! White Dragon's Punch! White Dragon's Holy Ray!** " Every guard was devastated by Sting's destructive magic, but with every guard taken down, two more seemed to have taken a fallen one's place.

Fatigued from battle, Sting held tightly onto Lector and ran to the next roof with the amassing army in full pursuit. He then stopped as he saw more guards on the other side of the roof, approaching him. It would appear that the White Dragon Slayer was in a slight disadvantage.

"Cut him off!" Arcadios ordered. "We got him now!"

There's only one thing left to do at a time like this; take a leap of faith. Still gripping onto a terrified Lector, Sting jumped with all his might to another rooftop.

"Look!" Arcadios exclaimed. "He's jumped!"

Unfortunately, the rooftop was far beyond his reach as he ended up slipping and falling right off. Sting grabbed the ledge, desperately hanging on for dear life.

Lector screamed, "STING! HOLD ON!"

Sting cried, struggling to get up, "I'M TRYING!"

In the midst of this turmoil, the two heard footsteps approaching. Out of the fog and darkness emerged a tall, elderly man with a massive, extremely muscular physique with a thick beard and a mustache, and wearing a fashioned black long-sleeved dark purple tuxedo and a black metal crown.

"Prime Minister Jiemma," Sting recognized.

"Captain Sting Eucliffe," Jiemma greeted mockingly, bowing in a false show of respect. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person." He grabbed Sting's hair, pulling the wincing White Dragon Slayer up to his level. "I remembered when my daughter sailed with you and the Magnolia Company to the New World in search of the gold to present in favor and respect to the King... and myself."

Sting remembered six months ago when Jiemma sent his daughter, Minerva Orlando, as leader of the expedition to search for any trace of gold in the New World. Desperate to find the gold, Minerva deceived the colonists to get what she (mostly her father) wants, even getting into a pointless war the Fairyndians. In the climax, Minerva shot Sting with a Yagdo Rigora spell, while trying to shoot Makarov, the Fairyndian Chief. Her men turned against her and she was captured as a result.

But despite the failure of his daughter, Jiemma wasn't willing to lose; he convinced King Toma that the explorers were traitors and conspirators against the kingdom, and Sting murdered Minerva at the end of the expedition. The national newspaper informed the whole kingdom of the troublesome news afterwards. However, King Toma was unaware that Jiemma manipulated these events to carry out his own plan regarding the New World and its gold.

Sting argued angrily, "I told you a hundred times, there is no gold! It doesn't exist in the New World! The Fairyndians said so!"

Jiemma scoffed, "In any new world, there is always new adventure, new territory, and new spoils. That includes gold as well."

Sting growled, "There are some places that don't have any gold! Why don't any of you believe me?!"

"Because King Toma believed me," Jiemma answered simply, gesturing to himself. "He was inspired by my ideals, and thus he shared those ideals to the Kingdom of Fiore. The New World HAS gold… and the King's decree made it so." He narrowed his eyes, "You have betrayed that principle, and thus you have betrayed the kingdom. You aligned yourself with the Fairyndian insects. Embraced a pathetic cause."

"Take that back!" Sting snarled. "The Fairyndians aren't savages! They can help us! You forced your daughter to find all the gold and start a pointless war so that you can keep all the glory for yourself!" His rage festered, "You used Minerva from the very beginning, didn't you?! **HUH?! DIDN'T YOU?!** "

"That's enough, Sting," Jiemma held his hand, interrupting Sting. "It's time for you to join your friends in the Tower of Heaven. Your treachery will be punished." He then smirked, "Pity. I was so looking forward to seeing a White Dragon Slayer in action."

Sting glared dangerously at Jiemma in response. Smirking, the Prime Minister's body pulsed with immense magic, and he raised a glowing purple fist aimed directly at Sting. With a single swing, Jiemma punched Sting at the chest, a powerful shockwave created from the impact. Coughing blood from his mouth, the White Dragon Slayer fell unconsciously into the river below, with Lector screaming in Sting's arms.

" **STTIIIIIIINNNNNGG!** " Nothing Lector could do can wake him up.

And thus, the White Dragon Slayer and the Exceed splashed, disappearing into the river, its visage smothered by the fog. Jiemma chuckled in satisfaction. The first phase of his plan was complete.

* * *

The next day, Jiemma was sobbing (well, pretending to) in front of two people sitting on their thrones. One was an elderly short man with white hair and wearing a blue royal collared shirt with a red royal jacket used as a cape. His name was Toma E. Fiore, King of Fiore. Next to him was a young woman with long green hair and wearing a short white dress, long sleeves covering up to her elbows, a tiara with seven gemstones, and a blue necklace. Her name was Hisui E. Fiore, daughter of Toma and Princess of Fiore.

Jiemma explained, pretending to cry, "I did everything I could save him... but he was gone for good." He went over to Toma, "And that is the death of Sting Eucliffe." He then kissed Toma's hand, but the king shook it away in annoyance.

"I wanted him **ALIVE!** " Toma snapped. "How am I supposed to hear his side of the story when he's dead?"

"My sincerest apologizes, Your Majesty," Jiemma apologized, backing away and kneeling in front of Toma. "I did want him alive, but he refused to give in. The Fairyndians had indeed corrupted Sting. They turned him and his fellow crew against us. At this point, you don't need him to confirm what I've already told you."

"Before we take action, we must wait until Jellal Fernandez returns with the Chief of these Fairyndians," Hisui suggested, with her father nodding in agreement. "At least we should give them a chance for negotiations, Prime Minister. That way, they may prove they aren't as brutal as you said they are, despite having never even met them."

"The Chief will only tell you more heathen lies," Jiemma interjected, taking out a scroll. "If diplomacy fails, war is the only way. Since my daughter failed to finish her mission at the New World, I shall continue it in her stead."

Toma took the scroll and read it; it was a request to dispatch an armada to Magnolia and attack the Fairyndians. He nodded and said, "Very well, Jiemma. Prepare your armada, then. But we will await the return of Jellal and the Fairyndian Chief."


	2. Where Do I Go From Here?

That morning, a large ship was seen sailing the open seas for the New World, known as the Great Land by the Fairyndians, where the settlement of Sabertooth was.

In the New World, the seasonal deluge watered snow and white powder on its landscapes and green life. Some rivers froze solid, while others remained watery, albeit being cold. All the Fairyndians resorted to wearing sweaters and other warming clothes to protect themselves from the coldness, and they were doing their usual outdoor festivities. In the woods, Bisca Connell, Levy McGarden, and Cana Alberona can be seen carrying corn baskets to reserve enough food to eat.

In the midst of these festive activities, a familiar cat and dog watched from the ledge. It's Millianna, one of Erza Scarlet's animal friends, and Shô, the newest addition to Erza's circle. They first started out as rivals during the Fiore explorers' encounter with the Fairyndians, but following the death of Simon Mikazuchi, Shô warmed up to Millianna and the two became friends. Sometimes, they fight and argue over their opinions about something, but they still get along nevertheless.

Millianna cheered, "Alright, Shô, it's time for today's wintertime snack! Look at all the nice berry-werries to eat!" Eying the baskets full of berries, she jumped from basket to basket, picking up a pile of berries along the way.

Shô smiled, "I don't know what you're doing, Milli, but it sounds like fun! Berries are a dog's best friend!" He jumped towards a basket, but missed and fell into the snow. He muffled with snow covering his mouth, "Oops. I still haven't gotten used to winter in this place."

Millianna assured, sitting on a basket of berries, "Winter in the Great Land's not so bad once you get used to it. I'd like to teach you sometime." She then ate a few berries, and said with her mouthful, "I'll give you some exercises on how to jump from basket to basket."

Shô nodded, "Sounds good. Can't wait to take some exercises."

As Millianna continued eating the berries, Lucy Heartfilia appeared and crossed her arms with a stern look. "Milli, are you eating my baskets of berries again? Why'd you have to be such a glutton?"

Millianna remarked, "That's funny, because I don't get fat when I eat a lot of food."

Lucy smirked, "You've got some steely appetite, cat!"

Unknown to Lucy and Millianna, a familiar 19-year old woman with long crimson hair hid behind a rock, smirking mischievously. She threw a snowball at Lucy's basket, making Lucy and Millianna yelp in alarm. This caused the blonde-haired girl to turn to the rock the crimson-haired girl hid behind.

"Oh, a smart girl, are you?" Lucy said mischievously. She formed a snowball from the ground and was about to throw, but to her surprise, the person behind the rock disappeared. Without warning, another snowball smacked Lucy at the back of her head, causing her to turn around. She knew who the culprit was: it was Erza Scarlet, the Fairyndian princess and daughter of Chief Makarov who befriended Sting and prevented the war between her people and the Fiore settlers six months ago. Laughing playfully, the two girls engaged in a snowball fight.

"Hey, guys! How're y'all doin' this dandy winter mornin'?" asked Wally, a hummingbird and one of Erza's animal friends. "What the?!" he exclaimed, as he dodged the countless snowballs thrown during the fight. Eventually, one snowball slapped him on the back, making him fall to the ground and hit a snow-powdered plant. The snow from the plant fell on top of the hummingbird.

Wally groaned, "Great, I'm one big snowbird. Do I always have to be the butt of everybody's jokes?" He then got himself free from the snow.

Lucy was exhausted, the snowball fight tiring her out. A shame it couldn't be said about Erza, who pounced her on the back and tumbled her down the hill. "I got you!" she cried.

"WHOA!" Lucy exclaimed.

Shô remarked, eating berries with Millianna at the baskets they were on, "Wow, those two girls are fast for snowball players."

Millianna nodded, "At any rate, they could be champions for the upcoming Snowball Competition." She then spotted Erza and Lucy tumbling down to their level, and gasped, "Huh?! Shô, look!"

Shô turned and yelped, "Oh, no!" Erza and Lucy collided with the baskets, having the cat and the dog join the tumbling down the snowy hill.

"Wheeeeeeee! This is fun!" Millianna screamed joyfully. Although she and Erza were laughing and having the time of their lives, Lucy and Shô were screaming, holding on to each other.

Shô exclaimed, "This has got to be the worst winter day ever!"

Soon, the tumbling came to end when the four flew off in a ledge and landed in a pile of snow below. Shô muffled to himself, buried underneath the snow, "That was unpleasantly cold."

Lucy sighed in relief, getting out of the snow with Shô and Millianna, while Erza laughed, enjoying herself. The crimson-haired girl cried happily, "This is fun, isn't it?"

Lucy groaned, "Don't you think we're getting a little old for these games?"

Erza pointed out, "Those were the same words you said when I pushed your canoe over the water." She then helped get the snow off Lucy, "Are you enjoying yourself today?"

"No thanks to you," Lucy joked, making Erza laugh. Then all of a sudden, the crimson-haired girl stopped laughing, and her joyful expression disappeared. She glanced at a familiar object in the snow and picked it up: it's the compass that Sting Eucliffe gave her six months ago. Erza kept it as a reminder of how she stopped the war between the Fairyndians and the Fiore settlers.

Worried, Lucy looked at Erza holding the compass in her hands. News of Sting's death had reached the New World; while most Fairyndians mourned for the loss of the brave Fiore explorer, the one who will always be welcome among their kind and that Makarov looked up to as a brother, Erza was the most devastated. The one she fell in love with was gone, vanished like the leaves disappearing into the winds.

Lucy sympathized, "A lot of things had gone by since we heard of Sting's death. You shouldn't keep your mind on this. It's time to put it behind you and focus on today."

"I know you're right," Erza sighed admittedly. "It's just so hard to say goodbye." She simply couldn't believe that Sting was gone. Even worse, she didn't get a chance to see him again.

Lucy then saw Erza leaving, the crimson-haired girl preferring to be alone. She was trying to move on, to escape from the past, so that Sting's death could not haunt her, and that the bitter memories would fade away. She regretted letting Sting leave home for Fiore, yes; but seeing that he was near death because of Minerva's Yagdo Rigora spell, he had to return home safely. Every time she looked at the compass or one of Sting's belongings, her mind inevitably gravitated towards Sting all the time. Her time with Sting Eucliffe had been the best memories… and the most painful. A new future, a new life, would certainly help keep her distracted from Sting and the events gone by six months ago.

Meanwhile, Millianna ate the last of the berries under her basket. Moving the basket away with Shô's help, the two animals went to Lucy. Shô asked, "Hey, Lucy. What's going on?"

Millianna added, "Are you and Erzy having a snow party or something?"

Lucy answered, "Erza needs some private time. If I were you, I'd leave her alone for a while."

"About Sting, right?" Shô asked, and Lucy replied with a sad nod. He then became sad as well, "Yeah. I miss him, too."

"Oh, sure. Just give me something to eat and I'm happy," Millianna said to Lucy. Sighing, the blonde-haired girl took out some cookies, tossing them to the cat. "Now I'm happy!"

Wally flew over and joined Lucy, Shô, and Millianna. He said in concern, "Boy, Erza's down in the dumps today. Every time she thinks about Sting or sees something that belongs to Sting, she stops smiling. She misses him big time." He turned to Millianna and Shô, "Hey, Milli, Shô! How's about we give dollface some sugar, like we used to?"

Shô nodded in agreement, "Yeah. After all Erza's been through with Sting, she deserves a lot of comfort."

Millianna added, having eaten the last of her cookies, "Erzy-Werzy needs to turn her frown upside-down, and always smile rosy. Everybody doesn't like a frown, right?"

Shô and Wally nodded, as Wally said, "No kidding."

 **Later…**

The three animals found Erza sitting at a log near the icy water, still mourning the loss of the one she loved. Millianna, Wally, and Shô shared Erza's sorrow; Sting had been a good friend to them all. The three walked up to Erza, though Shô accidentally slipped on the icy water and bumped into a small tree, causing snow to fall on top of him. Erza didn't seem to notice as she began to sing a sad song.

Erza: **_The earth_** **_is cold, the fields are bare  
_** ** _The branches fold against the wind that's everywhere_**

Erza saw a few bears moving, leaving footprints in the snow.

 ** _The birds move on so they survive  
_** ** _When snow's so deep the bears all sleep to keep themselves alive_**

 ** _They do what they must for now  
And trust in their plan  
_** ** _If I trust in mine, somehow I might find who I am_**

Erza stopped and saw a trail of leaves blown by the wind, creating images of the past. The first image showed Chief Makarov holding a necklace that belonged to Erza's late mother. Once the leaves fluttered around, they made images of Lucy, Kagura, Simon, and others, before they disappeared.

 ** _But where do I go from here?  
_** ** _So many voices ringing in my ear  
_** ** _Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?  
_** ** _How will I know?  
_** ** _Where do I go from here?_**

Millianna and Shô looked at their funny reflections in the ice and made funny faces. Wally rolled his eyes at this.

 ** _My world has changed, and so have I  
_** ** _I've learned to choose and even learned to say good-bye_**

All of a sudden, Erza smiled happily when she saw an image of Sting holding his hand out. Erza was about to reach out and grab it, until the image disappeared, much to Erza's sadness.

 ** _The path ahead, so hard to see  
_** ** _It winds and bends, but where it ends depends on only me_**

Erza went towards a hill overlooking the ocean. Perhaps the time has come for her to move on. Nothing she could do can bring Sting back to her alive. Nothing could, apparently.

 ** _In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known  
_** ** _Now it seems it's time to start  
_** ** _A new life on my own_**

The wind blew past her, as if the spirit of Erza's mother comforted her poor daughter. She placed the compass, the only thing that remained of Sting, onto the snow and covered it underneath, as a final respect for the late White Dragon Slayer.

 ** _But where do I go from here?  
_** ** _So many voices ringing in my ear  
_** ** _Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?  
_** ** _How will I know?  
_** ** _Where do I go from here?_**

The three animals appeared beside Erza, and Shô spoke, "Sister, I know it's hard on you as much as it is on us, but the only thing to do is to move on."

Wally agreed, "Don't worry about Sting, dollface. Sting's not really gone as long as we remember him. Heck, we'll make a museum based on Sting!" Sensing that Erza was still troubled, he added, "On top of that, the Fairyndians need their princess for dandy smarts and dandy courage. We can't have a princess lookin' gloomy."

Millianna added, "You see, Erzy? You've got nothing to worry about. We've got your back; can't ask for better protection than a loyal kitty-witty, doggy-woggy, or hummingbirdy-wirdy."

As much as Erza hated to admit it, her animal friends were right; she had to move on. A new life lies ahead, and a peaceful, normal future lay with it. She sat down and hugged the three happily, "Thank you, guys. You were always there for me when I needed you most."

Shô smiled, "That's what friends are for, Sister."

That moment was interrupted when a noise the sound of a thunderclap broke the silence. Erza and her friends looked and saw a large Fiore ship heading towards Sabertooth.

"What was that?" Erza asked curiously. Could they be new visitors from the Kingdom of Fiore? There was only one way to find out.


	3. Meeting Jellal Fernandez

At the settlement of Sabertooth, the indistinct shouts of people trumpeted as civilians from the Kingdom of Fiore, who by now came to settle here, weaved new houses for the upcoming visitors from their homeland. They remembered six months ago, when local Fiore citizens came to the New World and stayed to improve the colony. The Fairyndians provided help, of course, though there had been a few trust issues between them. Some civilians showed resentment towards the Fairyndians because they perceived them as barbarians, or savages.

"Ship ahoy!" announced one of the gatekeepers, Boze. "Ship comin' from home! Open the gate!"

The Fiore civilians indicated the ship's arrival and made preparations to welcome the new visitors. The two gatekeepers, Boze and Sue, opened the large wooden gate, allowing the ship to enter. The ship's crew tossed ropes from the deck to allow the people on shore to pull the vessel towards the dock.

Meanwhile, squadrons of Fairyndians observed the scene from the trees of the forest. For quite some time, the Fairyndians had been on good terms with the Fiore settlers, though some didn't trust or even like them.

Curiously, Erza, Millianna, Wally, and Shô decided to observe the arrival of the new visitors up close and personal by entering the settlement. Erza whispered to her animal friends, "They must be visitors from Fiore, Sting's village. I wonder why they came here?"

Shô remarked, "I've never seen a Fiore naval ship's arrival this big since the Magnolia Company's _Mercury Constant_."

Millianna suggested, "Maybe they came here because they've brought new biscuits!" She added in a cheerful note, "Bone Biscuits are my favorite!"

Shô protested, "Hey, they're my favorite, too!"

Millianna cooed, "Aww, look at Mr. Grumpy-Wrumpy. He's hungry for Bone Biscuits."

Wally joked, "Yeah, what do you expect from an old lady's dog?"

"I'm not an old lady's dog!" Shô argued. "I'm not!" He calmed down, "I mean, I used to be Minerva's dog, and she's not that old, but I'm a changed dog. I'm not somebody's pet anymore."

"There's no time to play around," Erza suggested. "We have to take a closer look."

Shô and Wally agreed with a nod, while Millianna smiled excitedly, as Erza and the animal trio pressed on, taking in the sights and resonating sounds of the Sabertooth settlement.

"Attention!" Lines of soldiers saluted, awaiting the visitors' arrival. The Fiore settlers looked in awe as someone on a horse appeared and walked down the gangplank. He was a 19-year old man with blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye. He wore a black long-sleeved coat, a dark blue shirt, white pants, and brown shoes. His name was Jellal Fernandez, the young diplomat sent by King Toma to fetch the Fairyndian Chief and escort him to the Kingdom of Fiore for peaceful negotiations.

"Look! It's Jellal Fernandez!"

"The young diplomat has come to visit us!"

"Is it really him?"

The vocal comments blared with admiration from the sea of civilians. Jellal completed his horse's journey through the gangplank as it stepped on the soil.

"Jellal Fernandez?" Erza wondered. "That's the name of the new visitor?"

Wally shrugged, "For all I know, his name rhymes with jelly. Maybe we should call him Jelly Man, instead!" He laughed at his joke, but Shô, Millianna, and Erza didn't laugh. "What?"

"I just hope we don't run into any trouble along the way—" Erza began, before a sack smacked her on the face. She shook her head, and glared at the one who did that on purpose: a man named Bora the Prominence.

"Hey, what gives?!" Wally scowled.

"You did that on purpose!" Erza exclaimed.

Bora turned to Erza and said in disgust, "Filthy barbarian." Not everyone in Fiore was fond of the Fairyndians.

Shô groaned, "C'mon, guys. Let's go. He's a waste of our time."

"So, you're callin' my girl a barbarian, are ya?!" Wally growled. "Well, I'll show ya, ol' man! C'mere!" The hummingbird flew as fast as lightning in hopes of attacking Bora with his beak, but he only hit Bora's sack, getting his beak stuck. "Darn, I missed!" He got himself free, creating a hole on the sack. "Ah, that's better." A biscuit came flying out of the sack and hit Millianna on the head.

"Whoa! It is raining outside?" Millianna wondered, before she turned and saw the biscuit on the ground, rolling away. She grinned, licking her tongue, "Ooooh! Biscuits! I was right! These new people came here with new biscuits!" She began chasing the biscuit, though she ended up trampling on Shô accidentally.

" **YEOW!** " Shô cringed, before Millianna got off him. "I just had a big exercise today!" She then glared at Millianna, "Alright, that's it! You're gonna get another butt bite!"

Millianna cheered, "Yay! Another cat-and-dog chase game! Let's play!" She then ran away from Shô, who was barking wildly after her. But the two were unaware that they were running towards Jellal's horse. Not good!

"My biscuits! My boss at the bakery is gonna kill me!" Bora cried, seeing the biscuits falling out of his large sack.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Millianna taunted singy-songy.

"Yes, I can! Just hold still! I want to bite your butt! Just one bite!" Shô shouted.

The cat-and-dog chase cultivated underneath the horse, and it caused the creature to neigh in fright. The chase came to an end when Shô and Millianna screamed and held each other frightfully, as the horse attempted to stomp at them.

"Down, boy!" Jellal tried to calm down the horse. "Down! Down! Down!"

"Hey!" Wally shouted, flying in front of the horse. "Leave my pals alone! Go stomp your big feet on someone else!" However, the horse neighed uncontrollably ran off, throwing Jellal off its saddle.

" **RUNAWAY HORSE!** " Shô screamed frantically.

The horse went on a rampage, nearly becoming a living weapon of trampling capabilities. Small marketplaces had been effortlessly totaled, barrels had been broken and torn apart, and the civilians quickly scampered out of harm's way. Just as the horse was about to run Bora over, Erza anticipated this and tackled him out of the way in time.

Unfortunately, although Erza saved Bora, a deadly, murderous glare was her only thanks. "Filthy **SAVAGE!** " He raised his fist, about to attack Erza.

The Fairyndians quickly perceived this as a threat and emerged from the trees with their magic and weapons at the ready, preparing to defend the daughter of Chief Makarov if need be. In response, the Fiore soldiers readied magic and weapons of their own. Indistinct shouts and fierce battle cries engulfed the noise and took over at an instant. Turmoil and mass decent into chaos was about to ensue…

"No, wait!" Erza yelled, standing up and signaling her fellow Fairyndians to stop. She didn't want a war to happen, the same way it almost started six months ago. But both sides look like they don't want to listen at all. One side's patience with the other had begun to run thin. "Wait!"

"Stand down!" Jellal ordered. "All of you!" His loud, echoing voice caused the Fairyndians and the Fiore soldiers to relent. That was the way the previous war had ended; Erza convinced both sides that starting a war would create casualties on both sides. A path of peace was created between them… but it was not the easiest one. In the end, the Fairyndians put their magic and weapons down, as did the settlers.

"Phew, that was a close one," Wally sighed in relief as he, Shô, and Millianna regrouped with Erza. "You okay, dollface?"

Erza confirmed, "I'm fine, Wally. Thanks."

Shô added, "That horse almost stuck his hooves on that guy's face, and yours!"

"What's a horse?" Erza questioned.

Shô answered, "You know, it's a four-legged animal that gives you rides and stuff…"

"It's all right now," Jellal said to Erza with an assuring nod, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I've taken care of it."

"The settlers need to know if they can trust us to do the right thing," Erza sternly stated, brushing off Jellal's hand. She walked off, "You shouldn't have interfered."

"I beg your pardon?" Jellal asked incredulously.

"Alright, you can have it," Erza nodded.

"Oh, boy. This is not so promising," Shô groaned. "Doesn't Erza realize who she's talking to?"

Millianna asked, "Who? You know this guy?"

Shô answered, "He's Jellal Fernandez. He's the youngest official representing the Royal Court of Fiore."

Millianna's eyes widened, "Fiore? You mean Sting's village?"

Shô nodded, "Yep. He's a legend, just like Sting. He's a diplomat who's made successful negotiations with four countries all over the world in seven whole days!"

Wally asked, "But why would Jelly Man argue with Erza over something that's just plain dumb?"

Shô shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe that guy doesn't like Fairyndians."

Meanwhile, Jellal tried to explain to Erza, "Come on, I was just trying to help."

Erza frowned, "I didn't ask for your help."

"Well, you didn't say 'thank you,' either," Jellal pointed out. "Whatever happened to manners and etiquette?"

"They got thrown out the window when that guy tried to hit her," Wally explained to Jellal.

Jellal scratched his head in confusion, "I have no idea a hummingbird can talk."

Millianna shrugged, "Animals can talk if they trust you enough."

Jellal chuckled awkwardly, "Oh, and a cat can talk, too."

Wally flew in front of Bora, buzzing around his face. He shouted, "Hey, you! Yeah, you. The fancy guy in the cape. Apologize to our red-haired friend, right now!"

"No way!" Bora refused. "I won't apologize to a savage! And why the heck should I take orders from a hummingbird?" He yelped in pain when Shô bit him on the butt with his sharp teeth. " **YEOW!** Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Get this mangy mutt off me!"

Shô released his mouth and nodded proudly, "Yeah, that's right. Don't mess with our sister." Bora nodded nervously and ran off, not wanting to deal anymore problems with a Fairyndian.

Wally smiled, "Thanks, Shô. You're a big help."

Shô smiled back, "Don't mention it."

Erza smiled at Jellal, "You must be Jellal, right? Well, since you're new here, I don't expect you to have manners or etiquette just yet." Jellal was offended as the crimson-haired girl left for the woods.

"Women," Jellal groaned. He went to pick up his belongings that had fallen off from his horse's rampage.

As the three animals followed Erza, Wally commented, "Look at it this way; Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden used to be on bad terms with each other, before they became friends."

Erza grinned, "Really? Is that so, Wally? We'll have to wait and see if he's friendly or not."

"Hey, Shô. You want a biscuit?" Millianna asked. "Here!" She then forcefully shoved the biscuit into the dog's mouth.

"Hey!" Shô muffled with his mouth full.

Millianna giggled, "Aww, I thought you liked biscuits."

Shô shook his head, "Not when they're shoved in my mouth!" With that, Erza and the animal trio disappeared into the woods.

"Oh, no. This isn't good," a young girl named Meredy worried. "The Fairyndians may wage war on us if this keeps up."

"Don't be silly, Meredy," a woman named Ultear Malkovich assured. "Erza Scarlet would never allow that."

Jellal overheard the conversation. He asked in surprise, "Erza Scarlet? That's probably the name of the Chief."

"Mr. Fernandez?" Jellal's informant, Mattan Ginger, arrived with his horse, which had calmed down. "Your horse, sir."

"Ah, thank you," Jellal nodded, and he got back onto his horse. He then smiled to himself, "It's time I met this Chief Erza Scarlet." He rode off to the woods, hoping to offer terms of peace with the Chief (mistaken to be Erza) and the Fairyndians.

Jellal's heart filled with anticipation. What could possibly go wrong?

A retrieval of the Chief was all it took.


	4. Listen to the Spirit Within

That night, the Fairyndians were having some fun and entertainment at their village. Despite the unpleasant reception with the Fiore settlers, they can at least continue to live their lives as they please, as steady as the beating drum. A streak of embers from the fire pit rose to illuminate the village as the Fairyndians danced around it. Two villagers, Jet and Droy, were eating some corn, but unknowingly dropped two pieces out of their plates. Millianna quickly swiped the pieces of corn and ate them in a flash.

Millianna smiled, "Corn makes the best dinner. And it's just the way I like it: raw, not heated. Because when you heat it, it goes POP, POP, POP!"

Droy said to Jet, "Hey, I dropped a piece of my corn. Ya know where it is?"

Jet shrugged, "Ah, a raccoon must've taken it. Let it go."

Droy whined, "But I'm still hungry!"

A circle of dancers formed around the fire pit, moving harmoniously with music, as the Fairyndian Chief, Makarov Dreyar, watched proudly. The happiness of the villagers had brought much joy to his heart, and things had been progressing well.

The festivities were halted when multiple footsteps caught the Fairyndians' ears. Everyone jumped at the unexpected arrival: Jellal Fernandez, riding on horseback. The villagers recoiled in alarm; after what happened this morning, why would a denizen from Fiore come to this village right now?

Jellal got off the horse and asked the Fairyndians, "Where's the Chief?" Alzack Connell pointed to Makarov, and Jellal turned to him, "Great Chief, my name is Jellal Fernandez, representative of the Royal Court of Fiore. According to the customs—"

Before he could approach Makarov, Jellal recoiled in horror when the sharp blade of a katana inched closer to his neck. The one holding the katana was Kagura Mikazuchi, sister of Simon Mikazuchi, who died in an accident during a fierce scuffle with Sting Eucliffe. Days after Sting and his fellow explorers left the Great Land, Kagura requested Makarov to join the Fairyndians' pantheon of bravest warriors to uphold her late brother's honor. The warriors may have disagreed that a woman shouldn't be a warrior, but by looking at Kagura's eyes, Makarov knew she had her brother's spirit. Thus, Kagura was appointed as Makarov's bodyguard, and armed with her katana, the gravity-defying Archenemy, she will protect her people by cutting down anyone foolish enough to stand in their way.

"Who are you?" Kagura glared. "What business do you have here?"

Jellal chuckled nervously, "Uh, hi, miss. How do you do?"

Kagura replied sternly, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slice your head open where you stand."

"Let him pass," Makarov stopped her. "He means us no harm."

Sighing, Kagura sheathed Archenemy. She moved out the way, "You may proceed. My katana only strikes its enemies with hearts full of evil and hatred."

Jellal nodded, "Oh, alright." He then stood in front of Makarov.

Makarov stated, "It's been a long time since a settler came to visit our village."

Jellal cleared his throat, "Right, of course. May I continue?" Makarov and the Fairyndians nodded. "As I was saying, according to the customs of Great Fiore, I would like to present this horse as a gift of peace to the mighty Erza Scarlet." He motioned his horse to come forward, paying attention to the amused look on Makarov's face.

"Impressive," Makarov remarked. He then called, "Erza!"

Erza came over to her father, casting a surprised look at Jellal. She recognized the one in front of her as the same man from the incident. "You!"

Makarov said, "Erza, this man wants to give this beast to you. What is it called again? A horse?"

Erza nodded in understanding, "I see… so this is what a horse looks like."

Surprised, Jellal backed away the horse. The same Fairyndian he got into an argument with at the settlement was actually the Chief's daughter?! He corrected himself, "No, I'm sorry. It's my fault. This horse was meant for…"

"Jellal, did your king say Erza, or did he speak falsely?" Makarov raised his eyebrow. Erza petted the horse gently with a smile. It was indeed a good gift, even though she was mistaken for the Chief.

Wally laughed amusingly at Jellal's expense. Jellal frowned at the hummingbird, "Alright, you crazy bird, what's so funny?"

Wally teased, "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Shô added, "Before we left, we overheard some settlers talking about Erza stopping a war. Apparently, Jellal overheard them, too, and he thought Erza was the name of the Chief."

"Oh, I see," Erza giggled. "Jellal thought I was the Chief."

Jellal chuckled embarrassedly, before he snapped at Shô and Wally, "Why didn't you two tell me about that?!"

Shô shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it's because you never asked."

"But it's still funny!" Wally laughed at the top of his lungs and fell down, rolling on the ground. Just as Jellal came looking for a peaceful solution, it started out with an awkward and embarrassing misunderstanding.

Meanwhile, as Erza stopped petting the horse, it began to groom with the crimson-haired girl. Millianna approached the horse and was about to poke it in the nose. "You must be the horse, right? Is it alright if I touch your face?"

"Uh, Milli…" Wally whispered, worried about what the horse might do to Millianna.

Suddenly, the horse snapped and neighed at Millianna, making her scream. "THE HORSE IS MAD! THE HORSE IS MAD!" She hid behind Wally, shivering, "Hide me, Wally! The horse doesn't like cats!"

Wally replied, "The horse probably doesn't like a hummingbird, either."

Jellal continued, trying to regain control of the situation (and his dignity), "Now, Great Chief, I believe we can prosper together in this Great Land under King Toma's gracious rule. To build trust, I would like you to sail back with me to Fiore to meet my king."

Makarov questioned, "Why would I want the land of your king? My land is fine the way it is. Obviously, your king wants it for himself. Why doesn't he cross the oceans to see me in person?"

"It's not that simple," Jellal replied. "It's not how it's done, Your Grand Chiefly… ness."

"Oh, give me a break!" Natsu Dragneel exclaimed angrily. "Your kind are barbarians! They only want our land! And they want to destroy us all!"

Lucy calmed Natsu down, "Calm down, Natsu. Have you forgotten how that misunderstanding almost destroyed us six months ago?"

"I know that," Natsu nodded. "But it's still in our heads! How can we forget what those jerks did to us? To Mest?"

"That's the name of the warrior who died when we first encountered them," Levy McGarden pointed out.

"Is this what the people of Fiore really want?" Erza questioned. "We don't know that yet. Father, someone has to go."

"You speak with the tongue of an outsider!" Natsu yelled accusingly at Erza. "You belonged with them better than us. Maybe you should go."

"Natsu, stop!" Lucy shouted, hugging Natsu. The salmon-haired warrior looked at his friend and began to blush embarrassingly. He was letting his anger get the better of him and make him act like a barbarian, like the colonists had feared.

"Sorry, guys," Natsu chuckled nervously. "Guess I got carried away."

Jellal interrupted, "Erza Scarlet shouldn't come with me to Fiore. This is a matter of diplomacy. There's no way you can handle a job like this."

"She stopped a war between your side and ours before," Lucy pointed out. "Why can't she go stop another one?"

Jellal answered, "The king only asks for the Chief, not the princess. He may not trust her."

Erza shook her head in disbelief. The threat of a new war was looming, and this young man didn't believe she could do it? People almost died (with Simon and Mest killed) at the hands of evil, greedy people who had manipulated the war to claim something at the end of it. Renewing her resolve, she decided to prevent another war and strengthen relationships between the two lands by talking to the King herself.

"I will go," Erza offered.

"Erza…" Makarov worried. His daughter never set foot off the Great Land before; who knows what would happen to her when she's in Fiore? "Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yes, Father," Erza nodded. "I can do this."

"Great Makarov, I'll go with her and keep an eye on your daughter for you. After all, I'm her best friend. And best friends stick together to the end," Lucy requested. "Heck, Erza stopped the warriors and the settlers from fighting each other, and I didn't get a piece of the action."

Kagura added, "I'll go as well. If Erza really wants to talk to the king and make peace between our lands, I'll see it through to the end." She bowed her head before Makarov, "I beseech you, Great Makarov. Let me accompany Erza to the other land. Let me do this, so that I can repay my debt to her. I will do it in honor of my brother, Simon. Peace between our lands was something my brother would want."

The determined looks on Lucy and Kagura's faces caused Erza to blush. She chuckled, "Lucy… Kagura… I… I don't know what to say."

Makarov paused to deliberate the request of Erza and her friends. He then decided with a smile at his daughter, "You have your mother's spirit. She had always found peaceful solutions in every conflict, in every situation." He added with a nod, "Very well, I will grant your request."

Lucy cheered, "Yes!"

Erza asked Lucy, "But why do you want to come with me?"

Lucy replied, "Because I was worried about you; I thought I was doing the right thing when I sent Simon after you. It took me Simon's death to realize what I did was wrong. Now I want to return the favor by going with you to Sting's home."

Erza nodded with a smile, "I understand. You're welcome to join me, Lucy."

Lucy smiled back, "Thanks, Erza."

Erza turned to Kagura, "And you, Kagura… You decided to join me?"

Kagura bowed in respect, "I will honor the memory of my brother by protecting you, Erza. I'll do what I can to keep you safe. No one will lay injury on my watch."

Erza understood, "Thank you, Kagura. I appreciate that."

"But—" Jellal tried to protest.

"Is there a problem?" Kagura asked suspiciously.

Jellal explained, "I came to pick up the Chief, not Erza!"

Makarov shook his head, "If I were you, I would accept this, Jellal. She is my daughter, after all." She gestured to Erza, "Surely your king won't refuse an audience with a visiting princess."

Jellal hated to admit it, but Makarov had a point. According to royal tradition, a king won't hesitate to arrange an audience with visiting royalty. He sighed in defeat, "Very well… I'll let her come with me."

"Along with?" Makarov asked.

Jellal sighed a second time, "With her two friends." Lucy and Kagura smiled at this.

Makarov grinned, "Good. I'm glad you saw it our way."

Erza stood where she was. Today might be the last day she ever stayed in her village and her land. Tomorrow, she, Lucy, and Kagura would accompany Jellal back to the Kingdom of Fiore. Was it the right thing to do? Or was it a foolish choice?

There was only one who could answer that question.

* * *

Erza, accompanied by her animal friends, rode on the horse given to her by Jellal on her way to Grandmother Hilda's glen, the place of the old willow who had given Erza great advice during the difficult times, especially her time with the colonists. Hilda's river remained watery but cold in spite of the seasonal deluge, and her leaves and vines were smothered in white powder.

"So, how's Grandmother Hilda doing?" Shô asked Erza. "Was she cold because of the winter?"

Erza replied, "Not really. Her wood and branches are strong enough to endure the snow, so she can still talk to us."

Millianna smiled, "Like Grandmother Hilda used to say, her bite was worse than her bark."

Wally raised an eyebrow, "You mean, her bark was worse than her bite?"

Millianna giggled, "Right. I know that."

Erza proceeded to move the snow-powdered leaves out of the way to allow her horse to pass through, causing a rain of snow to fall on Millianna, burying her in it. The cat got out of it and cheered, "It's snow shower-wower time for Milli!" She opened her mouth, expecting more snow to come, but as it did, a larger pile landed on top of her.

Wally chuckled, "Enjoyed your shower, Milli? I'd hate to snow on your parade!"

Millianna got out of the snow, shook her fur, and replied, "Some guys might."

Entering the glen, Erza got off the horse, climbed on top of the stump, and looked at the bark in front of her. "It looks like somebody's enjoying a wonderful wintertime," a familiar wise voice echoed.

Erza requested, "Grandmother Hilda, I need to speak with you. It's urgent."

Soon, Hilda's face appeared in her usual place on the bark. She blew a freckle of snow off her face, before she asked gently, "Is that my dear Erza Scarlet?" Her eyes suddenly narrowed when she saw Shô sniffing her roots. In response, Hilda twisted her vines and slapped the dog in the butt, causing him to yelp.

Shô cried, "OUCH! Okay, take it easy, old lady! I'm just sniffing your roots! I thought I was catching up something with my nose!"

Hilda scowled, "Easy on the roots, mutt. I just had them waxed."

Shô chuckled nervously, "Sorry, Grandmother Hilda."

Hilda turned to Erza, noticing the worried look on the crimson-haired woman's face. She asked, "My, what is it, child? It seems to me you were concerned about crossing the oceans. Word on the woods is that you're embarking on a journey to Sting's village. Um, what's its name again?"

Shô answered, "Fiore."

"Fiore, right," Hilda smiled.

Shô asked, "But how did you know that Erza's going to Fiore?"

Hilda answered, "The wind is my ally, Shô. Whenever I feel its presence, I can naturally hear the news of everything that's happened, either yesterday or today."

Shô commented, "Wow… You really are a wise old tree."

Hilda giggled, "Why, thank you, Shô. It means a lot."

"Grandmother Hilda, there's something I want to tell you," Erza began.

"Let me guess," Hilda interrupted. "You're going to Fiore to make peaceful talks with its ruler?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Erza replied worriedly. "What if I can't bring peace? What if I'm destined to fail? What if I make things worse? What if I..."

"What if the sky turns into fire and your nose falls off?" Hilda guessed.

"My nose falls off?!" Millianna gasped fearfully. "Oh, no!" She held her nose, with Wally and Shô laughing at her expense. "Are you serious about the nose part?"

Hilda chuckled, "Of course not, Millianna! I was only joking. It's just a guess."

Millianna felt sheepish, "Oh, okay. That makes me feel so much better."

Hilda turned to Erza, "Long ago, Erza, I told you to listen with your heart. Now it is time to listen to your heart." It reminded Erza of the advice the old willow gave her long ago.

"But the spirits around me..." Erza tried to say.

"Can help," Hilda grinned. "But only the spirit within can guide you." Erza paused, and looked at her reflection in the water. The old willow repeated wisely, "Listen to the spirit within."

"Listen to the spirit within…" Erza repeated Hilda's words with a whisper.

The Fairyndian princess closed her eyes in hopes of heeding Hilda's advice. Six months ago, Hilda told her that the spirits of the Earth, the sea, and the sky were all around her. If she listens with her heart, the spirits will guide her. But Hilda never said anything about the "spirit within." Was it a spirit inside Erza's body? Or was it within her heart? She decided to listen nonetheless, hoping that a spirit or anything can give her the answer. So far, there's been no success.

Just then, she heard noises. They came from Millianna eating her berries, Shô growling and scratching his fur, and Wally humming, as hummingbirds do. Erza tried to focus, but the noises kept growing and growing with each passing second. Finally, her focus was broken and she opened her eyes with a gasp. How can she listen with so many noises preventing her from doing so?

She turned to Hilda, "Grandmother Hilda, it doesn't work." At that instant, Hilda's face had disappeared from the bark. Apparently, the old willow can't say anything more to Erza. "Grandmother Hilda?"

Sighing, Erza kneeled down to ponder her thoughts. It wasn't going to be easy to make peace between Fiore and the New World, as well as finding the spirit within to help her. Reappearing from the bark, Hilda silently saw Erza turning the yarn over and over in her mind. The old willow smiled to herself, knowing that Erza will someday listen to the spirit within, before she disappeared. It was only a matter of time.

Tonight would be the last night Erza would spend in her village. When tomorrow came, her journey would begin.


	5. Voyage from Magnolia

**The next day…**

"Easy up, men! Here we go! Righto! Over here, easy! To the starboard! Hoist away!" cried the sailors.

Around this spectacle, Jellal's ship, the _Eisenwald_ , was bustled with the last of preparations before it set sail for the trip back to Fiore with the young diplomat and the Fairyndian princess. Thanks to the handiwork of the ship's crew, the remaining supplies were packed, the topsails were in position, and the anchor was ready to lift. Elsewhere, Makarov and Kagura observed the preparations, where the most pressing concern was not to risk any tensions with the Fiore settlers. Most of the concern was for Erza.

"I will honor my vow not to break peace with the outsiders, but we must know their strength," Makarov suggested to Kagura.

Kagura nodded, "I understand. My eyes will capture and memorize every outsider's face I see."

Makarov nodded back, "See to it that you do, Kagura." He placed a hand around Kagura's shoulder, "Watch over my daughter. Both she and Simon will always be proud of your strength."

Kagura bowed her head in respect, "Without delay, Great Makarov."

During the preparations, Jellal was seen giving a strict talk to Bora about how Erza saved his ungrateful life. He concluded the conversation with a stern look, "…and another thing. You should learn to be nice to the Fairyndians."

Bora chuckled embarrassingly, "The Fairyndians?" He turned around to see a group of Fairyndians giving disappointed looks at him for the way he treated Erza. It's no wonder why his ingratitude made him less popular. "Oh, hi, guys. I…"

Walking away from Bora, Jellal saw Erza and Lucy on their way to the ship carrying two backpacks with supplies from the village needed for the journey. "Here they are."

Lucy whispered to Erza anxiously, "Erza, this is my first time going to a land far away from here."

Erza whispered back, "To be honest with you, I can't wait to see Fiore. If it's anything like Sting mentioned…"

Lucy nodded with a smile, "Yeah. I can't wait. I'd like to see it, too."

Erza then felt a nudge from her backpack. She turned to see a familiar tail that tried to hide from sight, along with two figures in weird disguises following her. Giggling, Erza placed her bag to the ground and opened it, revealing Shô. Next, she removed the strange figures' disguises, revealing them to be Millianna and Wally.

Erza asked, "What are you three doing here?"

Millianna answered, "Isn't it obvious, Erzy-Werzy? We're coming with you!"

Wally added, "What good is an adventure without your three best pals?"

Shô smiled, "Fiore was my home, too. Wouldn't it kill a dog to pay a visit to his old hometown?"

Erza sighed sadly, getting Shô out of the backpack, "I'm sorry, you three… But I can't take you with me this time."

Millianna pouted, "Aww, why not? Why can't we come with you?"

Wally nodded, "Yeah! You can't just leave us here! We're your friends, and we stick together!"

Erza answered, "This is something I have to do alone. I don't want to get you three involved."

Shô shook his head, "No, Sister. We spent a lot of time together with you. We don't want you to leave us." His eyes watered with tears, "We always loved you, Erza. You've been like a sister to the three of us."

Millianna's eyes watered with tears as well, "Please… don't leave us…"

Wally added tearfully, "We're nothin' without ya…"

Erza sighed happily and hugged her animal friends with her arms, "I will always be with you three. This isn't goodbye. I know we'll see each other again." She released the hug, "Stay out of mischief and look after one another."

Wally cried, "No… please…"

Shô sniffled, "You don't mean that…"

Just then, the water disappeared from Millianna's eyes, her expression turning into a playful smirk. She just thought of a crazy idea to follow Erza without her knowing. Of course! She then looked at Erza, pretending to cry, "We're gonna miss you, Erzy-Werzy."

"Goodbye, you three," Erza waved, as she walked away from the three animals. Millianna just stood there, while Shô and Wally, overwhelmed by their emotions, began to cry.

Shô sobbed, "We'll miss you, Sister!"

Wally cried, "We'll miss you big time, dollface!"

Millianna, on the other hand, stayed calm. She said, "Erza's gone to a happier place."

"What?!" Wally grew desperate. "You don't expect Erza to leave us, do you?"

"No, I don't," Millianna replied with a sly grin.

Shô and Wally froze when they heard this. Those words could only mean that Millianna had a plan. She gathered the two around her with her arms and said, "We're going to follow Erzy. Here's what we're gonna do…"

 **Later…**

Erza and Lucy were about to board the _Eisenwald_ when they stopped to turn around and see the Fairyndians appear from the trees, to bid their princess a very fond farewell on her quest. It'll be a risky one, indeed.

Natsu, not afraid of a backlash, moved towards Erza and Lucy with tears in his eyes. He waved a symbol with his hand, before saying, "Do not forget this land."

"You will always be with us," Erza assured.

"We'll miss you, Natsu," Lucy nodded tearfully. "I'll miss you."

Before Erza left, she saw Natsu and Lucy hugging each other, sobbing uncontrollably. It's very hard for someone to say goodbye to friends and loved ones. For Lucy, she wanted to see Natsu one last time before she left with Erza, considering the fact that she's Natsu's girlfriend. On the other hand, Erza silently shed tears of her own, knowing she would never return to her village again... maybe.

Thusly, Erza and Lucy walked the gangplank up to the deck of the ship, where Jellal awaited. Erza stopped to take one last glance at her fellow Fairyndians.

"Erza!" a voice called. "Aren't you forgetting about me?" Jellal turned to see Kagura, dressed in a pink kimono and holding Archenemy in her hand.

"Oh, it's you," Jellal said. "You're the Chief's bodyguard."

"Perhaps we haven't introduced," Kagura replied. "My name is Kagura Mikazuchi. I've been sent by the Chief to keep Erza and Lucy safe. And you must be Jellal."

"I see. You remembered my name," Jellal confirmed. "So you're coming with us?"

Kagura explained, "My mind and eyes can memorize the name and face of every person I see." She narrowed her eyes at Jellal, "Do you object to me accompanying you on this journey?"

Jellal shook his head, "No, not at all. I'm glad you can join us."

Kagura grinned, "Good. This journey is starting to get interesting, even before it's started."

Lucy said to Erza, "It's a good idea to bring Kagura with us. With her at our side, we'll be safe and sound. Her Archenemy sword can slice anything in her path into pieces with great timing and precision!"

Erza nodded, "Simon would be very proud of her."

"All hands on deck! Anchor ahoy! Undo the sails!"

The sailors pulled the anchor and undid the sails, signifying the ship's final preparations, before it sailed into the open sea. On the edge of a cliff, Makarov rode Erza's horse, watching the _Eisenwald_ depart with his daughter. He wished Erza blessing and good fortune, and hoped everything would turn out for the best.

" _Ah-na,_ Father," Erza whispered, motioning her hand with a goodbye signal.

The wind blew past Makarov, carrying the spirits of the Earth and that of Erza's mother, who will help and guide Erza in her time of need. Feeling the wind blowing around her, the crimson-haired girl smiled contently.

The Fairyndian chief watched the ship shrink into the sun, and soon it could no longer be seen against the yellow.

What would be gained at the end of Erza's journey, no one could guess.

* * *

Inside the ship's cargo bay, supplies, creaking and rustling, were moving around by the rocking of the ocean's waves. On a certain sack of flour, a hummingbird popped out of it, sneezing out the powder from his body.

"I can't believe Milli talked me into hiding in that sack of powder," Wally frowned. "We could've just climbed the anchor and joined Erza on deck! It's as simple as that!"

Suddenly, Wally heard hiccups. They came from a barrel of beer, and he quickly recognized what they belonged to. "Shô?" True enough; the dog emerged from the barrel's open hatch, crazily drunk. "Shô, did you drink the whole barrel?"

"Who, me? I think you got the wrong dog," Shô wheezed, waving and moving uncontrollably, before he hiccupped again.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Yep, he's hogged the whole barrel. Where's Milli?"

Just then, Wally heard a groan from nearby. The hummingbird turned to see Millianna by the stairs, her face turning green, indicating she was seasick.

"Milli!" Wally gasped. "What happened to ya?"

Millianna moaned, "I don't know. I was looking down at the ocean, and then the next thing I know, I see stars in my eyes, and my stomach feels grumpy."

Wally said defensively, "Well, don't blame me! You're the one that talked us into stowin' away on this ship in the first place!"

"Uh-oh… I think I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Millianna covered her mouth, almost about to throw up.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Wally shook his head. "Don't even..."

Before Wally could finish, the door of the cargo bay opened, and someone came in. The hummingbird quickly hid, while Millianna jumped into a bucket. The crewmate who entered, named Kageyama, arrived with a mop and picked up the bucket, unaware that Millianna was inside.

Kageyama placed the bucket down, grumbling to himself. Groaning, Millianna was still seasick. It got worse when Kageyama came back and poured water into the bucket, getting the cat wet in the process. Next, Kageyama placed the mop into the bucket, tangling Millianna up with its hairs. He was completely unaware that he was twisting both the mop and the cat while mopping.

"Blah, blah, blah, always swab the deck," Kageyama complained, swabbing the deck with the mop and Millianna tangled in it. "Doesn't anybody notice I'm swabbing this stinkin' floor?"

At that moment, Millianna couldn't take anymore. Still seasick, she climbed on top of the mop and stared at Kageyama's face. The result? The two screamed in horror, and Millianna jumped out of the mop and ran for it, with the crewmate in hot pursuit.

"Get back here, you mangy cat!" Kageyama screamed angrily, chasing Millianna out of the cargo bay and onto the deck.

Wally came out of hiding from a crate and flew after Kageyama, who chased Millianna around the deck. He cried, "Milli's in trouble! I gotta go save her!" He then flew around Kageyama's body in lightning speed, pestering the crewmate, "Have a taste of your own medicine, ya shadow-sneaky creep!"

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Kageyama furiously swung his mop, trying to swat either Millianna or Wally, only to hit two other crewmates, Rayule and Byard, by accident.

Spotting Erza on one side of the deck, Millianna frantically dashed towards the crimson-haired girl, still holding her mouth; she had to throw up, or she's going to burst! Erza was surprised to see her feline friend rushing past her and towards the railing. "Millianna?!"

The cat leaned over the railing and threw up as quickly as possible, finally ending her seasickness, before she sighed in relief, "That's better. I'm never gonna eat while riding a boat again."

"Millianna, what are you doing here?" Erza asked in amazement. "How did you…"

Millianna cried, "Isn't it obvious, Erzy? We want to go with you!"

"Wait, you mean…" Erza began.

Wally appeared, flying near her. He said proudly, "That's right. There's no way we're watching our best friend leave. You don't deserve to go like that!"

Erza paused, then blushed with a smile, "Wally, Millianna… I don't know what to say." She then asked, "Where's Shô?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "Oh, he just slurped a whole barrel of beer on the way in."

The dog in question appeared on deck, still in a drunken haze. He moved in front of Erza, hiccupping and giving a goofy smile. He said, "Hello, pretty woman. *hiccup* It's nice to meet you. *hiccup*" He then fell to the floor and fainted.

Erza chuckled in amusement, "You never change…"

"Alright, what's going on here?" demanded the captain of the crew, known as Erigor, having heard all the commotion. "Look, missy, I don't tolerate stowaways or any problems for my crew. You can either take this voyage below…"

The captain was startled as he bumped into Kagura, who glanced at him with a cold glare.

"…or in the brig," Erigor finished nervously.

Kagura threatened, "So help me, if you threaten my friends…"

"Stop!" Jellal snapped. He stood between Kagura and Erigor, stopping them from doing anything harsh.

"But Lord Fernandez, the red-haired girl, she's—" Erigor began.

Jellal sternly interrupted, "A guest of the King, and is to be treated as such. Am I clear, Captain Erigor?"

Kagura gripped Archenemy in her hand, "And if you don't agree to that, you'll answer to me."

"So, what's it going to be, Captain Erigor?" Lucy taunted with a smile.

Needless to say, the captain did not wish to cause any trouble, especially for Jellal and his guests. He sighed in defeat, "Yes, Lord Fernandez." He turned to Erza and said apologetically, "Please, forgive me, miss." He then left, with the crew getting back to work.

"W-Why would you do that?" Erza asked Jellal in surprise.

"Because, like it or not, you are the envoy, and I am honor-bound to protect you," Jellal explained. "And honor, Erza, is the backbone of our civilization."

Kagura smiled with interest, "Is that so? Let's see if your people are as honorable as you say they are." She turned to Erza, "I am bound to protect you as well."

"And you've got me," Lucy smiled. "You're our friend. Our very best friend."

"Thank you," Erza smiled back at Kagura, Lucy, and then Jellal. Jellal bowed in respect and walked off to resume his tasks at hand.

This was going to be a pleasant voyage.


	6. What a Day in Fiore

One morning, the shouts of sailors answered the prayers of those who waited for the last bits of voyage to end. Erza entered the deck and extended her eyes' reach to see the landscape smothered in fog. The crewmates grabbed a few ropes and whirled them around to tie the ship in place before the passengers can disembark. This indicated that the long journey to Fiore had been completed, and everyone can finally leave the ship.

As the fog cleared, Erza was amazed at the strange new world right in front of her. The towering buildings, the stony houses, the carriages, the docks… this has got to be the Kingdom of Fiore! To Erza, no place on Earth-land was like paradise, but if there ever was such a place, this place, the home of Sting Eucliffe, would have been one of the prime candidates for the title.

The three animals, having emerged from the cabin after a long day of sleep, joined their crimson-haired friend. Millianna yawned, "Good morning, Erzy-Werzy. What did I miss?"

Wally added, "Are we there yet?"

The next minute, Millianna and Wally's eyes were assaulted by the strange and wondrous view in front of them, and the two began shuffling backwards in anxiety. Shô simply stood there with a smile.

Millianna said in amazement, "Oh, my gosh… That is the rosiest thing I've ever seen."

Wally wondered, "What is this place?"

Shô grinned and said, "The Kingdom of Fiore… the Most Magical Place on Earth-land." He paused to let his answer sink in, "My home."

Wally cheered, "It's got to be Fiore! Sting's village! His crib! The excitement's in my blood, I can feel it!"

Shô shook his head, "No, it's like déjà-vu, like we've been here before."

Millianna suggested, "It's like Roots!"

Shô repeated, "No, it's like déjà-vu, like we've been here before."

Wally and Millianna said in unison, "Memory lane?"

Shô replied, "Pretty much, yeah."

The crewmates pulled the _Eisenwald_ towards the dock, and Karacka and Rayule placed the gangplank for the passengers to disembark. Erza, Lucy, Kagura, Millianna, Wally, and Shô walked down the platform and took deep breaths at their incredible surroundings.

Jellal joined Erza's group and introduced, "Welcome to the Kingdom of Fiore."

Kagura remarked, "It's incredible…"

Lucy added in amazement, "I've never seen anything like it before…" She added with a giggle, "Wait till Natsu and the others see this!"

"Strange. It's too quiet," Erza looked around. The area seemed quiet and without signs of life. "Where is everybody?"

The group walked straight ahead and stopped in front of a carriage, awaiting their arrival. Shô remarked at the vehicle, "Wow! A X780 Burgundy Magi-Carriage! I haven't seen one of these in ages!"

"Let me go first! I bet this is gonna be so much fun!" Millianna entered the carriage, followed by Shô, Lucy, Kagura, and then Erza.

"Is this how you navigate the roads?" Kagura asked Jellal curiously.

Jellal nodded, "Yes. We've built vehicles to travel by road besides sea or air."

Kagura rubbed her chin, "Interesting."

Jellal turned to Erza, "Would you like to take a tour around the kingdom before you visit the King?"

Erza smiled and nodded, "I'd love to."

Lucy added cheerfully, "Me too! If it's anything like Sting mentioned about this place, I'm game!"

The door to the carriage was closed by the coachman, Rabian, who said, "Thank you very much."

"So Fiore's got those first-class rides Sting's talkin' about? Sounds good to me!" Wally grinned, and he stood on the front seat of the carriage. Boarding the front seat, Rabian looked at the hummingbird in confusion, wondering where he came from. Rabian just shrugged as he whipped the reins, and the horses moved the carriage to another location. "Correction: this IS first class," Wally smiled to himself.

Elsewhere, we see a lamp keeper named Lyon Vastia putting out the fire in his lamp, and a song number began to take place.

Lyon: **_The sun comes up, the lamps go down  
_** ** _The day begins in Fiore Town_**

Inside a home, a couple named Ren Akatsuki and Sherry Blendy were making breakfast.

Ren: **_There's tea to brew_**

Sherry: **_And buns to bake_**

They smiled as they watched their kids sleeping in their bed.

Ren and Sherry: **_And some who just refuse to wake_**

People were seen walking around, while stores opened up for the morning.

Moka: **_While shops are stocked and flocks are fed_**

Bobo: **_The midnight men drift home to bed_**

Daphne: **_School bells chime_** **_and church bells ring_**

Kids: **_Children whine_**

Lullaby: **_Peddlers sing_**

Crowd: **_What a day in Fiore!  
Come and see who's here!_**

To Jellal and the others' surprise, Erza was nowhere in sight. More surprisingly, she climbed up to the roof with Millianna, Wally, and Shô following her.

 ** _Everyone knows someone  
_** ** _They come from far and near  
_** ** _They bring their geese, their finest fleece  
_** ** _To please the keenest eye  
_** ** _And hope and pray someone will say  
_** ** _There's something they might buy!_**

Millianna spotted a pie to be sold by the baker, Kaby Melon. She cheered, "Yay! Fiore food!" The cat didn't have time to eat the pie as Jellal appeared and grabbed her. "Hey! I wanna eat Fiore food!"

"You can't steal food! You'll have to pay for it first," Jellal replied.

Millianna stretched her head in confusion, "What's pay-for-it?"

Jellal shrugged in response, before he turned to Erza. He tried to stop her before she got into a bad situation, "Erza, wait!"

Lucy giggled, "Guess Erza's got her hands full." Just then, a nearby gift shop caught her interest. "Hey, look! A gift shop!"

Toby Horhorta: **_With pigs to slop and fish to gut_**

Yuka Suzuki: **_It ain't exactly heaven, but…_**

Duke Everlue: **_We thank the Lord and kiss the ground  
_** ** _For bed and board in Fiore town_**

Loke (Leo): **_The upper crust lies fast asleep_**

Virgo: **_But some of us got floors to sweep_**

Both: **_One day's like the day before_**

Taurus: **_Can't complain_**

Sagittarius: **_If there's no war_**

Crowd: **_What a day in Fiore!  
_** ** _Everything's for sale  
_** ** _Cabbages and onions_**

Just then, a man named Hibiki Lates tapped his girlfriend Jenny Realight on the shoulder and motioned her to look up. The group was shocked to see Erza and her animal friends on a tree branch overlooking the sights of the city.

Hibiki: **_Look up!_**

Jenny: **_Who's that? That girl up in the tree?_**

Grandpa Rob: **_It's not a tree! It's moving, see?_**

Belno: **_Good grief, what can it be?_**

Michello: **_Look there, I swear!  
She's flying through the air!_**

Jellal, Lucy, and Kagura found Erza on the tree.

Aquarius: **_She must be wild!_**

Karen Lilica: **_She's just a child!_**

Aries: **_I wish I had her hair!_**

"Wouldn't you care to join us, here?" Jellal insisted. "On the ground?" Erza didn't listen as she was continuously amazed at all she was seeing, from the tall buildings to the lively people.

Erza: **_My heart is pounding like a drum, I can't believe my eyes  
_** ** _In Fiore, people seem to come in every shape and size  
_** ** _So many paths I wonder how they find their way  
_** ** _So many signs I wonder what they really say_**

The girl climbed up the tree to get another view, with Wally flying after her.

 ** _Fiore is everything I've heard and more  
_** ** _Fiore is nothing like I've seen before  
_** ** _Music and feathered hats and roofs that shine  
_** ** _With flags flying higher than a pine_**

Dan Straight: **_She seems so sweet, she means us well_**

Hughes: **_Size 20 feet_**

Coco: **_How can you tell?_**

Byro: **_We'll rue this day, you wait and see_**

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki: **_What is to be or not to be? Maaaaaan…_**

Erza was getting more excited; she wished to see more of Fiore. Getting off the tree, she ran down the streets with the others trying to keep up with her.

Erza: **_How do they build their huts so tall? Can this be all one tribe?  
_** ** _The things they sell, the things I smell, I never could describe  
_** ** _These cakes taste just like berries picked this very day  
_** ** _The sound a river makes still takes my breath away_**

Erza looked at a painting in amazement. What incredible art! Wally smiled, but didn't notice that he was about to crash into a painting until it was too late. The hummingbird was covered in paint, much to his own embarrassment.

 ** _Fiore's as busy as a hive of bees  
_** ** _Grandmother Hilda would just love these trees  
_** ** _Crowded and loud but so exciting too  
_** ** _With colors I never even knew_**

Crowd: **_What a day in Fiore!  
_** ** _Nothing strange at all_**

Kemokemo: ' ** _Cept a girl with someone  
Maybe ten feet tall_**

Shô grinned when he saw a familiar device; the Bone Biscuit Carousel that he used to feed himself back when he was Minerva's pet. He shouted joyfully, "The Bone Biscuit Carousel! It's good to be back home!" However, Millianna appeared and spun the device, swiping the bone biscuits before rushing off. "Hey! Not again, you fat furball!" He barked wildly and chased after Millianna, just like in the good old days.

Crowd: **_This day's become a day no one is likely to forget  
_** ** _A day we'll all remember as the day two worlds have met_**

Jura Neekis: **_(Such beauty's rare, I'm quite impressed)_**

Erza: **_Fiore is everything I've heard and more_**

Sorano: **_(One mustn't stare, she's barely dressed)_**

Eve Tearm: **_(The strength of ten, that's what I heard)_**

Erza: **_Fiore is nothing like I've seen before_**

Macbeth: **_(She's won the men, just take my word!)_**

Bob: **_(A brave young thing to venture here)_**

Erza: **_Music and feathered hats and roofs that shine_**

Porlyusica: **_(It will be an adventure)_**

Gemi: **_(Perhaps some brew to quench your thirst?)_**

Erza: **_And flags flying higher than a pine_**

Mini: **_(Not with you, I saw her first!)_**

Crowd: **_What a day in Fiore!  
_** ** _History was made  
_** ** _Take away the mystery  
_** ** _Then you're not afraid  
_** ** _We've seen a girl_**

Erza: **_I've seen a world_**

Crowd and Erza: **_We never dreamed we'd see (I never dreamed I'd see)_**

Once the group finally caught up with Erza, the song reached its finale.

Crowd and Erza: **_What an extra special day  
_** ** _Unique in truly every way  
_** ** _How wonderful this Fiore day  
_** ** _Turned out to be!_**

Suddenly, the townspeople gasped as they saw a carriage, different than the one Erza's group rode in, approaching at breakneck speed. Everyone turned and ran out of the way.

"Catch me if you can!" Millianna taunted, running away from a wildly barking Shô.

"Get back here! Share with me just one biscuit!" Shô whined, trying to keep up.

"C'mon, break it up, you guys! Why don't we just share—" Wally tried to break up the fight.

The three animals stopped, immediately halting the chase. They screamed in alarm as the carriage approached them, about to run them over. In a flash, the three ran and jumped into a barrel (though Millianna was able to jump up and grab a pie from a nearby bakery).

When the carriage passed, Millianna, Wally, and Shô nervously poked their heads from the barrel. "Is it gone?" Millianna asked.

"We almost got ourselves turned into roadkill if it weren't for that road-boat," Wally remarked, gesturing to the carriage that screeched to a halt in front of Erza and her friends. "Who's the maniac drivin' this thing, anyway?"

"I'll see what it was," Shô offered, and he took a closer look at the carriage. The door opened, and the dog's expression turned to absolute fright. "Oh, no. Not him…"

Wally and Millianna said in unison, "Him?"

Shô shivered, "It's him!"

Wally and Millianna asked, "Who?"

Of course, the dog knew who the carriage belonged to. It would make things worse if his daughter, who was Shô's previous owner, were to see _him!_

Emerging from the carriage was the Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Fiore, Jiemma Orlando. The tall elderly man sneered, seeing Erza's face change to horror. He never expected the Fairyndian Chief to send out his daughter to speak with King Toma. But one thing's for sure; the peace talks were sure to fail, and his plans to declare war on the New World wouldn't go down so easily.

"Prime Minister Jiemma," Jellal recognized.

The Prime Minister spoke with a smirk, "Ah, you must be the princess. The daughter of the great Fairyndian Chief, Erza Scarlet. I have heard many things about you. Not long ago, you had given my daughter, Minerva, a very troubling time."

"Minerva…? Daughter…?" Erza exclaimed, before she understood what he meant. "So it was you… You're Minerva's father! I've heard a lot of things about you, too. Sting and his friends told me that you manipulated your own daughter, abused her, and forced her to take over our land for your own selfish ends!"

"I take it she and Minerva Orlando had a history?" Jellal said to Lucy.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah. And not a good one, either."

Jiemma chuckled, "So you noticed? I sent my daughter to claim the New World and all of its riches on my behalf, as well as the King's. But why would you accuse me for Minerva's downfall? That's a terrible excuse for a barbarian lie. The Fairyndians are nothing but manipulative, spineless heathens that don't deserve to live in civilized society. It was the same thing that corrupted Sting Eucliffe and his pitiful band… and killed my daughter."

Shô gasped in shock at this revelation. "Minerva's… she's…"

"…dead…?" Erza couldn't believe her ears.

"However, my daughter's death does not dampen my determination to conquer the New World in the name of Fiore," Jiemma added.

"I think I know why your daughter died," Erza seethed. "Imagine, a helpless girl having a father like you."

"Stop," Jellal stopped Erza from trying to confront Jiemma. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing," Erza walked in front of the Prime Minster, hatred and contempt burning in her eyes. She will never forgive Jiemma for being the master behind the previous chain of tragic events. "YOU killed your own daughter. YOU led Sting to his death. YOU tricked everyone with your greed and lies." She added, her angry voice growing to louder proportions, "You think that my people were ignorant savages, but I'm telling you this. The only savage I see here is **YOU!** "

" **STOP!** " Jellal yelled, as he, Lucy, and Kagura grabbed her body and stopped her from lashing out at Jiemma. "Remember why you're here! You're supposed to visit the king, not cause a pointless fight!"

Kagura agreed, "Jellal is right. We have to think this through."

Lucy added, "Neither of us is likely to make a point if we're too angry to think straight."

Her rage gradually subsiding, Erza calmed down and sighed reluctantly, "Very well, but I still don't trust him."

"I have to commend you, Lord Fernandez," Jiemma remarked with a cruel chuckle. "You've brought back from the New World a heathen as an example." He then looked at Erza in disgust, "For a native princess, she sticks out like an sore thumb."

Erza and her friends glared at the cruel Prime Minister for that insult. Jellal intervened, "Erza Scarlet is here as an emissary of her people, a personal guest of the King."

"Oh, well. I won't bother with her," Jiemma shrugged. "Nonetheless, the King has appointed me to lead an armada against the savages." He took out a scroll with a royal proclamation bearing the King's seal to state his point. "Erza will watch as her precious world burns in front of her eyes."

Erza felt her heart ache, and she shook her head, "No…"

"Every house torched, every village toppled, every citizen torn to pieces." Every word Jiemma said brought more horror to Erza's heart, and the Prime Minister found this amusing. "Just imagine it, Erza – the fields, pooled with blood. The forests reduced to ashes. I'll even have the trees cut down and the rivers dried up. All of your family, your friends, their children, reduced to bones."

"No! I won't let you do it!" Erza screamed angrily.

"We won't let you!" Lucy cried.

Kagura demanded, "Why do you wish to destroy our land? Is it because your king demands it?"

"Precisely," Jiemma nodded. "But do you know the reason why? The King wants his gold."

" **THERE IS NO GOLD!** " Erza roared, almost about to lash at Jiemma again. Not only was he out to destroy the New World, but to collect the gold that never existed.

"The proof of another barbarian lie," Jiemma smiled evilly, before he returned to the carriage and gripped the door's handle. "You cannot stop what is inevitable. You never could. As soon as the ships are armed, I will set sail to avenge my daughter's death, destroy the heathens, and reclaim Sabertooth for Toma." With a mighty shut of the door, the carriage sped off, the glint of Erza's angry eyes directed towards it.

"And THAT'S why I'll never be anybody's pet ever again," Shô stated in disgust.

"We've got to stop him!" Erza cried frantically. "Warn your king of his lies!"

She ran after the carriage, but was stopped by Jellal. He pointed out, "But the Prime Minister wasn't lying. The parchment bore the King's seal."

"What?!" Erza exclaimed. "Then your king's promise to meet me was the lie!"

Jellal argued, "A king doesn't lie!"

Lucy shook her head, "They can't both be true. That old man's up to something evil, I just know it."

Kagura nodded, "What do we know of his intentions?"

"No, it's just a misunderstanding. It has to be. I can straighten this out," Jellal assured, albeit a bit awkwardly. "We have to at least make sure that the peace talks go without any problems. Come with me, please."

Reluctantly, Erza and her group got back inside Jellal's carriage, while Millianna was seen at the top eating the last of the pie she stole from the bakery. The armada had not sailed yet, but the opportunity for peace negotiations was still open. They just hoped it hadn't come too late.

Next stop: Jellal's home.


	7. Choices and Consequences

That evening, Jellal's carriage stopped in front of the entrance to a large mansion. The group had arrived at the Fernandez Residence, where Erza and her friends will be staying for a while before she gets an audience with King Toma. Hopefully, things will turn out fine in the end. Getting off the carriage, Erza, Lucy, Kagura, Millianna, Wally, and Shô approached the front door. Jellal took the door and opened, and was the first to enter.

"Mrs. Babasaama!" Jellal called with a loud voice. "I'm back!"

On cue, the sound of shattering glass was heard, which almost startled Erza and Millianna. The cat wondered, "Did you guys hear a crack?"

Running down the stairs in a hoof was an old woman with small eyes, wrinkle skin, stretch earlobes, and gray hair tied up in a huge bun. She wore a dark purple vest with a red cloak, studded bracelets on both her arms, a necklace with three sun emblems, and glasses. Her name was Ooba Babasaama, the Fernandez Residence's housemaid and Jellal's caretaker. "Goodness gracious me, is that my Jelly?" the old lady exclaimed.

Jellal nodded with a smile, "Yes, it's me."

"Oh, Jelly! It's so good to see you! How was your trip overseas? I bet it was great! I'm so happy I could kiss you right now!" Ooba cheered, and she ran towards Jellal… and went past him, hugging Millianna herself, making her yelp. Giggling happily, Ooba repeatedly kissed Millianna, which caused her to feel ticklish.

Millianna laughed, "Ooh, ha, ha! That tickles! Stop it! Stop it! That tickles!"

Lucy said to Jellal, "I think she's kissing the wrong guy."

Jellal explained, "Apparently, she's blind. She can't see properly without her glasses."

Erza giggled at Millianna's expense, "I think she just found a new playmate."

In the midst of all the ticklish kissing and hugging, Ooba smelled Millianna's fur, and the foul stench caused her to reel back. "Eww! Jelly, you seriously need a bath."

Jellal stated, "Your glasses must've been fogged up from your cooking. Here, I'll help you." He took Ooba's glasses and wiped the fog from its spectacles. He returned the glasses to Ooba's eyes, allowing her to see well.

Millianna sniffed her fur curiously, "Do I really need a bath? Some cats like me want to enjoy a nice, warm bath, and others don't."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ooba blushed. "I must've hugged the wrong person." She then laughed and hugged Jellal, "Oh, Jelly. It's so good to see you again. Look at you. My, how you've grown."

Jellal was released from the hug, and he said, "How are things at the house?"

Ooba chuckled, "Oh, the usual. I always make a nice spot of tea." She pinched Jellal's cheek playfully. "You little baby."

Jellal chuckled amusingly, "You never change." He then introduced, "Mrs. Babasaama, allow me to introduce to you Erza Scarlet, daughter of Chief Makarov, and her friends Lucy, Shô, Wally, and Millianna." He turned to Erza and her friends, "Erza, Lucy, Shô, Wally, Millianna, this is Mrs. Babasaama. The Babasaamas have been with the Fernandez family for generations. Careful, she's about to put on some tea."

"I'll put on some tea," Ooba offered, as Jellal had predicted. She was about to leave, but she bumped into Kagura, causing her to look up.

"Jellal forgot to introduce me," Kagura said. "My name is Kagura Mikazuchi. I've been sent by Chief Makarov to accompany Erza as her bodyguard."

Ooba confirmed, "Oh, I see. You've brought lots and lots of friends. Well then, I'll put on lots and lots of tea."

"I'd love to stay and relax for a while, but I'm off to see King Toma at Mercurius," Jellal said, preparing to head off. "Hopefully, I can convince him to arrange an audience with Erza and change his mind about the armada."

Millianna asked, "What's Mercurius?"

Jellal answered, "The name of the Royal Castle of Fiore. It's at the capital city of Crocus. That's where King Toma lives. Well then, I must be going."

Erza grabbed his arm, "I want to go with you. Take me to your king's castle."

Jellal replied, "I understand, Erza. But the conventions in the Kingdom of Fiore are very complex. I have to go alone."

"But..." Erza tried to argue.

"With things going on as bad as they are now, we can't talk to this land's Chief unless he's ready to see us," Lucy said in agreement.

"I promise I will arrange for you to see the King," Jellal insisted with a smile. "You have my word as a gentleman. Trust me." With that, he left the house.

An upset look crawled on Erza's face. It's not fair. She wanted to inform Toma of Jiemma's treachery as fast as she can, before he leads the armada into the Great Land.

With a cheerful smile, Ooba placed a tray with a cup of tea and sandwiches on the table. Kagura sat on a stool, holding the cup on her hand. "So this is the kind of water the outsiders drink?" She smelled the sweet aroma, "And it smells good too. Like the incense of a dog's fur." She drank a sample of the tea, and her eyes flashed with amazement, "Amazing! It has the taste of a thousand fruits!"

Kagura drank the rest of the tea from the cup, and her eyes reverted to the sandwiches on the tray. "So this is what they call sandwiches. One piece of bread with green leaves, red flowers, lilies, and another bread on top of it. I wonder if they're anything like this tea?"

Millianna peeked by the table and grabbed a few sandwiches from the plate. At first, the cat was puzzled as Kagura kept on staring at the sandwiches. She asked, "Um, excuse me, Miss Kagura, ma'am? Aren't you gonna grab me for trying to borrow your food?"

Kagura replied, "Go ahead and take some. I'm just trying a sample of the outsiders' food."

"Oh, okay," Millianna nodded, and she took off with the sandwiches in her arms.

Kagura anxiously took one sandwich from the plate and took a huge bite, and all of a sudden, her eyes flashed. "It has the flavor of ten meats!" she said with her mouthful, before she began gorging her mouth with the rest of the sandwiches.

Meanwhile, Ooba was dusting a few pictures, accidentally turning one of them upside down and causing the dust to fall onto her shades, making her unable to see again. "Gracious, I think the pictures are upside down."

"So, Mrs. Babasaama, you live here with Jellal?" Lucy asked, sitting on a chair.

Ooba answered, "My family and his family had been friends for years. It's been more than a decade of camaraderie; breakfast, lunch, and dinner! When Jellal's parents passed when he was six, I had been responsible for Jelly's child rearing. And after a few years of watching from the nosebleed seats, Jellal just wanted join the King's Royal Court. I was so proud of him for finally working up the courage to do it. As a diplomat, he made successful negotiations in multiple countries the world over, not just for his intelligence and bravery, but his incredible good looks and personality! I have always been proud of Jelly, even when he's a baby. I'm so happy, I wanted to spin myself!"

Suddenly, by the twirl of her fingers, Ooba spun herself around and around uncontrollably, and she flew off to another corner of the house. She cried, "Wheeeeeeeeeee!"

Lucy raised her eyebrow, "What the heck?" She then shrugged, "Anyway, I just hope Erza's talk with the King will turn out alright."

Speaking of Erza, she kept pacing around, looking worried. She said, "What am I going to do? I have to find a way to warn the King AND my people at once. I have to stop this, somehow."

Ooba chuckled in assurance, "Oh, leave it to Jelly. He gave you his word as a gentleman. You can stake your life on that."

Sighing, Erza knew she had no choice but to put her trust in Jellal. However, as long as Prime Minister Jiemma was still around, he would most likely carry out his much-awaited plan to destroy the Fairyndians. One single mistake could be their last, and that mistake would lead to disastrous results.

* * *

At Crocus, the capital city of Fiore, the castle of Mercurius stood at the center, the exquisite walls and magnificent tapestries reflecting light as bright as the stars.

Jellal was at the throne room, reporting to King Toma regarding his visit to the New World, while the king was playing chess with Prime Minister Jiemma. Unlike a regular chess game, this version had huge real-life chess pieces moved by Toma's servant, Jason. Princess Hisui just sat with her father, watching the game with a bored expression.

"I didn't bring exactly bring the Fairyndian Chief, but…" Jellal began.

"No, no, no, no," Toma shook his head, interrupting Jellal. "I told you I would meet with the Chief and no one less." He turned to Jason, "Knight to Bishop Three."

"Yes, sir!" Jason saluted. "Real-life chess is SO COOL!" He picked up the large knight chess and lifted it towards the next pieces. But before he could do so, his pants were ripped accidentally, showing off his underwear in the process. Jason dropped the piece and chuckled blushingly, "Sorry."

"Sire, I gave these people your word you would meet. Are we not honor-bound—" Jellal began.

"King Toma is bound to nothing when you cannot fulfill your mission," Jiemma stated. "You were sent for the savage leader, yet you bring back a woman."

"A woman?!" Toma exclaimed in surprise.

"And what's wrong with women, Prime Minister?" Hisui frowned at Jiemma. His words sounded like a bash towards all women.

"Your father asked for a chief, not a woman!" Jiemma sternly reminded, annoying Hisui more. "She is nothing less than the Fairyndian insects my daughter encountered. A man does not look at insects around him nor does he speak to them, but simply tramples over them. That is the way of things in life."

Hisui crossed her arms, refusing to believe Jiemma, "So you're saying that the Fairyndians are insects?"

Jiemma nodded, "Exactly right, Princess Hisui. The King has supported my cause. All humans dream of a world without insects."

Hisui scowled, "What value is there in the justice we seek when we spill the blood of a different culture?"

Jiemma countered, "What the people value is spectacle. We in the civilized world are doing what's right. That is enough proof that what we do is just. Once we conquer the New World in your father's name, we will set ourselves to create an ideal civilized nation. We do not wish to be stuck in this heathen abyss forever."

A disgusted look formed around Hisui's face. "You think because you will destroy a different nation, that you're going to automatically be in charge when it's over. It doesn't. We'll see who the people side with, _Prime Minister._ " The last word was growled with such conviction, that her father quickly took notice.

"Alright, that's enough," Toma interrupted with an awkward chuckle. "No one wants to cause havoc in the throne room, right?" He turned to Hisui, "What's the matter, daughter? You look pale. Is there anything I can do?"

Regaining her calm composure, Hisui shook her head, "No thank you, Father." But the secret resentment harbored towards Jiemma still remained.

Jellal interjected, "As I was saying, Your Majesty, she is royalty; a princess. Erza Scarlet is the daughter of a great chief who has travelled far from her homeland looking for peace. I beseech you, Your Majesty. Meet with her. Maybe you can change your mind."

At this, Jiemma's lips curled into a wicked smirk, his head flashing with an idea. Erza could meet Toma… except the ending won't be as she or Jellal would expect to have. And he had the perfect way to do so.

"May I suggest she attend the Grand Magic Ball?" Jiemma suggested. "Let her go back to Magnolia having witnessed the royal might and majesty of Fiore's society."

"Sire, she doesn't know our customs," Jellal pointed out. "Subjecting her to this kind of scrutiny would be—"

"Sometimes I don't understand you, Lord Fernandez," Jiemma smiled slyly. "If she is not a savage, why shouldn't she fit in?" Jellal just gave a glare at the Prime Minister, shaking with silent rage. He was practically asking for a punch in the face for saying disrespect about Erza.

But Toma did not notice the angry look on Jellal's face. Instead, he beamed with Jiemma's idea, "An excellent idea, Jiemma." He turned to the young man, "Jellal, you will bring Erza Scarlet to the Grand Magic Ball. If she proves to me that she is civilized as you claim, I will stop the armada. If not, the armada sails."

"But, sire—" Jellal tried to explain.

"It is decided!" Toma snapped, banging a fist on his throne for emphasis.

"Pawn to king…" Jiemma taunted. He referred to both Jellal and Toma as two pieces of the chessboard. "Check."

In response, Hisui gave another glare at Jiemma. She sat up from her chair and strode out of the throne room. She had some personal business to attend to.

"Hisui?" Toma scratched his head confusedly. "Where is she going?"

* * *

"No, they didn't suspect anything."

In the dark confines of her room, Hisui was conversing with a mysterious person communicating from a magic lacrima glowing in her hand.

"How are the preparations for the Grand Magic Ball, Princess?" the lacrima voiced.

"Going swimmingly, I suppose," Hisui grimaced. "Jiemma's influence over my father has grown stronger than before. He'll most likely lead Erza into a trap. Our chances for peace will be expected to fail."

"I see," the voice agreed. "In the meantime, we have to keep an eye on Erza. If anything happens to her, this is where we'll make our move..." It paused to speak a tone with deep conviction, "…and redemption will be mine at last."

Hisui chuckled, "I won't forget that anytime soon… Minerva."

And like that, the magic lacrima ceased to glow.


	8. Wait Till He Sees You

Jellal slammed the doors to his mansion home on his way in, the loud noise startling Erza and the others, and of course, caused another of Ooba's china to shatter. "Of all the…" The old lady then saw Jellal walking his way up the stairs, shaking with frustration. "Oh, it's you. Hello, Jelly."

"How did it go?" Lucy asked. "How's your talk with the King?"

"A disaster! Erza's been invited to the Grand Magic Ball!" Jellal answered furiously. "King Toma got the idea from Jiemma, of all people!"

"See, I knew that evil old man is up to something!" Lucy exclaimed. On his way up to the stairs, Jellal knew Lucy was right; the ball would end up in disaster unless a solution was found.

"Flapper-jacks," Ooba shrugged.

* * *

The mansion's backyard was illuminated by a clear, bright moonlight. While the rest of Erza's friends were having a good time inside, Erza was the only one not counted among the festive. She sat down on the grass, holding a flower. The same thoughts swirled inside her mind like a whirlpool; her people were about to receive the threat of a coming war at the hands of Minerva's evil father, the one who facilitated Sting's death and the explorers' capture.

"Erza," Jellal called, entering the backyard.

"Jellal!" Her thoughts interrupted by the alarm in Jellal's voice, Erza stood up and trotted over to his side with a smile. She asked hopefully, "Were you successful? When do I see the King?"

"Our meeting with the King has been corrupted," Jellal replied regretfully. "You've been invited to the Grand Magic Ball."

Erza raised her eyebrow, "Grand Magic Ball? I don't understand."

"It's a trap!" Jellal added in frustration. "Prime Minister Jiemma manipulated King Toma! He's saying that if you're civilized, you can fit right in. But it's the elite of Fiore's society— etiquette and manners; there's a million ways you can offend or insult someone! Believe me, I know. If you slip up, just once, Jiemma can convince the king..."

"Then I won't slip up," Erza offered.

"What?" Jellal was confused.

"I can't learn your ways alone, but you can help me," Erza suggested. "What must I do?"

 **And so…**

It was time for Erza to begin her lessons on how to become presentable, etiquette, and well-behaved to prove to King Toma that she was civilized and not as savage as Jiemma claimed she was. In the dressing room, Ooba opened a closet and examined a bunch of clothes for Erza to try on. For instance, she took out a case of bottom underwear and handed it to the crimson-haired girl.

Jellal, on the other hand, was in his own room, opening his closet in search of his own outfit to wear. He paused and turned to see Kagura, who was trying on a new hat.

Kagura wondered, "Those hats you outsiders wear… This one has a feather on top of its head." She then smiled, "I'm starting to like it." Jellal couldn't help but smile as well.

"Jellal!" Erza entered the room. Jellal was extremely surprised when he saw Erza in her top and bottom underwear. How embarrassing! "How do I look?"

Jellal looked away, blushing red, "Oh, you look, um… lovely… in your… underwear. Didn't Mrs. Babasaama exp… uh…" He assumed that Ooba had finished dressing Erza. He turned to the door and yelled, " **MRS. BABASAAMA!** "

Another piece of china was heard breaking into pieces.

Ooba appeared and said, "Oh, my dear! Come along, now. Let's go finish your dressing." She took Erza's hand and escorted her out of the room, with Jellal chuckling.

Inside the dressing room, a confused Erza was holding a hoop dress and a tightening waistband. What purpose do these things serve? The crimson-haired girl placed the waistband around her hand, as Ooba continued to help her. The old lady then began to sing.

Ooba: **_Have no fear, we're all right  
_** ** _You've got me, dear, to see that you're a lady tonight_**

Ooba wrapped the waistband around Erza's waist and pulled it, tightening Erza and causing her to gasp for air. Millianna, who was watching, attempted to repeat this action by taking a piece of cloth around her waist, only to fall to the floor. Ooba then placed the slip around the hoop dress Erza was now wearing.

 ** _What seems strange is just new  
_** ** _People change everyday 'til they find their own way, so can you_**

When Erza sat on the chair, her hoop dress flopped up. Ooba knew that the dressing process could be complicated, but not impossible. She then fitted the golden high-heel shoes on Erza's feet.

 ** _And wait 'til he sees you after your dressed  
_** ** _I think the king will be very impressed  
_** ** _Wait 'til he sees you walking with ease  
_** ** _He'll be so pleased you came down from the trees_**

Ooba puts powder on Erza's face, though she accidentally powdered a lot on Millianna, making Erza giggle. Her shades were once again fogged up.

 ** _You'll be fine, I can tell  
_** ** _It's a very good sign that you're doing so well_**

Wally caught the scent of perfume from nearby, and he became attracted to it. When the hummingbird approached the perfume bottle, Ooba blindly grabbed Wally and hilariously used him as a perfume bottle.

 ** _One more tuck, one more bow  
_** ** _Don't get stuck on that clasp, Jelly's lucky they asked you to go_**

Once she's 'done,' Ooba placed Wally on the dresser, before he sneezed. The old woman then began to work on Erza's hair. Millianna, Shô, and Wally stood by the door and admired Erza's new hairdo, though they cringed because Erza's hair was fumbled and messy due to Ooba's fogged-up shades. Alternate hairdos were produced, sometimes untangled, sometimes curly, sometimes straight, but still not perfect. Erza was embarrassed.

 ** _'Cause wait 'til he sees you, he'll be so proud  
_** ** _Maybe he'll smile if he thinks he's allowed  
_** ** _Wait 'til he sees you there in your curls  
_** ** _Jel's always had such a fondness for girls  
_** ** _With curls_**

Jellal: **_And wait_**

In the living room, Jellal was teaching Erza how to dance. She was doing fine, until she lost balance thanks to her shoes. Jellal and Ooba helped her up, and Erza decided to kick her shoes off to dance better.

 ** _Wait 'til you're out on the floor  
_** ** _Show them what dancing is for  
_** ** _Music is all you need  
_** ** _See where a dance can lead_**

Ooba: **_You two might come to see  
You were meant to be so much more_**

Erza was getting the hang of dancing this time. As the two danced once more, Erza smiled, and Jellal began to blush.

 ** _Wait 'til he sees you, wait 'til tonight  
_** ** _Fate has a way of arranging what's right  
_** ** _After he sees you in your new clothes  
_** ** _A lady of grace from your head to your toes  
_** ** _Pretty and pink as the roses he grows  
_** ** _Who knows? Who knows?  
_** ** _I can't wait!_**

"Oh, I've got something for you," Jellal said, and from a small treasure box in his hand, he took out a small golden necklace with a jewel at the center. "It's for the ball."

"A golden necklace," Erza said.

Millianna stated, "It's just like the one Erzy's mommy wore during her daddy's wedding."

"Wait, she's not thinking about replacing her mom's necklace with that fancy golden one, is she?" Wally asked worriedly.

"I'd love to try it on," Erza smiled. Before she could wear the golden necklace, she held the current one around her neck; the necklace that once belonged to her mother, given to her by Makarov to wear at her own wedding. But considering that this necklace belonged to the New World, the King would perceive it as a symbol worn by a savage. Giving up a prized possession that belonged to her family was the hardest part, but considering she was to be invited to a ball of civilized, etiquette people, she had no choice.

The crimson-haired girl took her necklace off, and Wally was agape with shock. She can't give up a prized family heirloom! Flying around, and trying to stop Erza from putting her mother's necklace away, Wally cried, "Erza, no! You can't do that! That's your mom's necklace!"

"Wally, please stop it," Erza sighed sadly. She can tell that Wally was worried; such an act would tarnish her mother's spirit. But she had to do it.

"Come on, you can do better than that," Wally protested. "Your mom's necklace looks better on you than that fancy piece of junk, anyway."

"I know that," Erza admitted. "But it doesn't belong here anymore." She placed her mother's necklace on a dressing table.

Wally complained, "But what about your mom? Won't she be dishonored that you're throwing away something that used to belong to her?"

"But I don't wish to dishonor the King by holding one symbol of a possible savage," Erza countered. "I'll put it back on when the ball is over. I promise."

Wally said unsurely, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Erza nodded, and she wrapped the golden necklace around her neck. She admired with a smile, "It's beautiful."

Jellal bowed to Erza respectfully, and he watched her leaving with Ooba to finish her dressing. Wally flew over to Erza's old necklace and picked it up with his beak, and he began to sob.

Shô asked, "You're worried that Erza's gonna forget who she is and where she belongs, aren't you?"

Wally sniffled, "Yeah… she's turnin' into who she isn't and not who she is."

"Aww, there, there," Millianna patted Wally on the back comfortingly. "She's still the same Erzy-Werzy we know and love. It'll be okay."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dark alley, a figure in a cloak emerged from the obscuring smoke, driving a carriage with a bear trapped in a cage. He stopped the carriage near a bridge overlooking the kingdom and stood beside a familiar figure.

"Give me one good reason for bringing me here, Prime Minister," the figure took off the hood of his cloak, revealing himself to be Vidaldus Taka, the proprietor and ringmaster of the popular Trinity Raven Circus, a nighttime entertainment show of bizarre, nightmarish, magical feats. But the most bizarre act of all was the delight of torturing innocent animals just for fun, like bear-baiting. "I'll have you know that the Trinity Raven Circus doesn't perform on a fancy royal ball. But you said you would make it worth our while."

Jiemma took out a large sack of gold and gave it to Vidaldus. Grinning, the Trinity Raven ringmaster took a few pieces into his hands. "I'm listening."

Jiemma answered, "King Toma has personally put me in charge of entertainment for the Grand Magic Ball. I want to make sure…" He added in a sinister flare, "Nothing. Goes. Right."

Vidaldus smirked evilly, as he knew what Jiemma had in mind. By the time the ball was over, chaos would ensue.


	9. The Grand Magic Ball

"So, Kagura, what do you think? Do I look good?"

At the mansion's living room, Jellal appeared in front of Kagura with a glittering blue tuxedo. Kagura remarked, "Your clothes glitter like stars in the sky."

Jellal raised his eyebrow at Kagura, "Say, I thought you were getting dressed."

Kagura responded, "My dress is fine. Even if I did want to try on some of your clothes, I would never give up my prized kimono." She gestured to the pink kimono she wore, "My brother gave it to me as a gift. It's very precious to me."

Jellal chuckled, "Alright, you can have it on for as long as you like. You look great on it, anyway."

Kagura nodded, "I'll just blend in and act natural tonight, and we'll be fine."

Just then, their eyes averted to a certain young woman gently trotting down the stairs. To their amazement, Erza was dressed in a beautiful white gown with jewelry all over it, complete with green gloves that cover up her arms, a tiara, ruby slippers, her hair tied in a bun, and the necklace Jellal gave her.

Once she completed her trip down the stairs, Jellal placed a gentle touch around her face, smoothing her soft, silky, and warm cheek. To be honest, Erza was anxious of how smooth her face was that she was compelled to touch her own cheek. "It's called powder."

"You look beautiful," Jellal remarked. He stretched his arm for Erza to take, "Shall we?"

With a smile, Erza took Jellal's arm, and the two, followed by Kagura and Lucy (who wore a yellow gown ten minutes earlier) headed out the front door, where the carriage to the Grand Magic Ball was waiting. Millianna, Wally, and Shô, wanting to come along, ran as fast as lightning to follow the group, but Ooba closed the door, causing the three to crash their faces into it.

"I'll put on some tea," Ooba offered. Because of her fogged-up glasses, she was unaware that she stopped the animals from following Erza, Lucy, Kagura, and Jellal to the Grand Magic Ball.

Later, Wally was seen squeaking rhythmically on a table, repeatedly dipping his beak on the tea with a bored expression, while Shô and Millianna sat on separate chairs, groaning, with the cat monotonously spinning a teaspoon around another cup of tea.

"I'm bored," Millianna complained. She wished that she and the others came along. Could things possibly get any worse?

* * *

The opening ceremony of the Grand Magic Ball was a smashing success. King Toma and the Royal Court greeted new and old faces, men and women civilized of the highest order, invited to attend. Jellal's carriage stopped in front of the entrance of Mercurius, the Royal Castle where the ball was held. Erza, Jellal, Lucy, and Kagura came out of the carriage and entered the gates. At first, Erza was hesitant that the King won't believe her, but her friends assured her that they'll always have her back. Her hopes for successful peace negotiations were as high as ever.

"…from the Shirotsume Daybreak Foundation, Lord Kemu Zaleon and Lady Serena Hill." The names of the guests invited to the ball vocalized from the ballroom. "From the Sun Giant Foundry, Lady Flare Corona and Sir Thomas Drake. From Blue Pegasus Charities, Lord Ren Akatsuki and Lady Jenny Realight."

The names of the invitees were written on a large scroll, read by a royal herald named Chapati Lola, wearing a white tuxedo with a tie. He cleared his throat, "And introducing Lord Jellal Fernandez and Princess Erza Scarlet, accompanied by their bodyguards, Lucy Heartfilia and Kagura Mikazuchi."

The guests' eyes averted to Erza and her friends with curiosity and anxiety. Erza and Lucy smiled awkwardly, before Jellal assured them, "Just relax. It'll be fine."

Kagura added, "They don't seem to attack us yet."

As Erza, Lucy, and Jellal walked down the stairs to the ballroom, Kagura was stopped when Chapati blocked her path with his scroll. "Appropriate wear required, miss."

Her response? She ripped Chapati's outfit off, causing him to gasp. Kagura was now wearing Chapati's clothing, with the latter wearing nothing but his boxers. "Oh, dear."

Kagura smiled to herself, "I hope this new outfit is _civilized_ enough."

Erza and her entourage walked straight ahead to King Toma and Princess Hisui, who were waiting for them. Erza glanced at the ensemble of guests, who only offered odd and confused receptions. She analyzed their feelings: she's an outsider from a different land, and they're not sure if she can be trusted.

"Hello, Your Excellent-ness… Your Great, Good-Good Highness… Greetings, Your Magnificence-cy…" Erza whispered to herself, practicing a few lines to speak proper decorum to the King. Upon reaching Toma and Hisui, Jellal, Lucy, and Kagura bowed in respect in their own way; Jellal knelt on his left knee and placed his right hand on top of his right knee as he lowered his head, Lucy held her hands behind her back and bent her body, and Kagura bent her body in a bow while pressing her right fist into the palm of her left hand. Erza, however, just stood there, not sure what to do next.

The music stopped. Everything turned to silence, except the only sounds were the whispers from the crowds. Toma raised an odd eyebrow, but Hisui decided to break the ice, "Welcome to Fiore, Erza Scarlet."

Coming to her senses, Erza smiled and curtsied (Jellal whispered it to her ear), "Thank you, Your Grace."

"So, uh… Erza, is it? What do you think of my kingdom, hmm?" Toma curiously asked the young Fairyndian's opinion.

Erza replied, "I think you must be a great king to have so many subjects, Your Majesty."

Kagura added, "Not to mention, the loyalty of so many good men."

"Did you hear that, Hisui? She thinks I'm a great king!" Toma laughed happily. "Oh, what a delightful child! Charming! Absolutely charming!"

Hisui agreed with a smile, "I think the peace negotiations will work just fine, Father."

"Hush, daughter," Toma interrupted with a chuckle. "It'll have to wait."

Hisui sighed, "Please excuse my father, Erza. He's just a little excited."

"So you're the King's daughter?" Erza asked. "Then you must be the Princess."

Hisui giggled, "I'm glad you noticed. My father is a great and wise ruler."

Erza giggled back, "Just like my father, the Chief. He is very great and very wise."

Kagura said to Toma, "Great King, Erza humbly requests you to stop your armada."

Lucy nodded, "She's right. We're not savages, and we want to settle our differences in a different way."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes," Toma chuckled. "But right now, I can't be rude and ignore my guests, can I?" Of course, that included Jiemma as well. That jerk! "We'll discuss it later. For now, my dear, enjoy the ball. Go on! Enjoy!"

Acknowledging Toma's words, the group was given permission to go. They curtsied before they left, as Jellal sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"Jelly!" a girl named Risley Law cried, approaching him. "Hey, Jelly! Listen, we're havin' some friends out to the estate! So, c'mon! Bring that Erza girl out here! We wanna talk to her!"

"Sure, why not?" Jellal shrugged. He then sat down on a chair and sighed in exasperation. His tutoring of Erza in the ways of manners and etiquette seemed to have paid off.

"Oh, Miss Scarlet! How marvelous to see you! Enchanting! Charming! Fabulous jewelry!" A circle of guests surrounded Erza and spoke positive and thoughtful comments about her, taking a good liking to the crimson-haired girl. Erza was slightly embarrassed at first, but she eventually warmed up and began talking to the guests as well.

Soon, the guests spotted Lucy and Kagura, and they gathered around them, one by one, to admire and comment them as well.

Lucy chuckled nervously, "Well, that was awkward. This land is full of surprises!"

Kagura remarked amusingly, "I'm not fond of being made out of, but it sounds comfortable."

"Let the dance begin!" Chapati announced. The ballroom's orchestra tuned up and played soothing melodies, and the guests grouped themselves into small groups, moving around harmoniously like a trail of flowers fluttering in a garden.

Erza and Jellal decided to dance together, wanting to take Erza's training to the test. Unexpectedly, a guest named Bacchus Groh tapped her on the shoulder, "May I?" He then danced with Erza, much to Jellal's dismay. Kagura and Lucy stood there for a while, but got embarrassed when Duke Everlue and Banaboster grabbed the two girls and danced. Toma and Hisui happily watched on to see everyone having a grand time at the ball tonight. As Erza finished her dance with Bacchus, Jellal finally caught up to her and began to dance.

"I've got to say, in one night, you will have done more for the cause of peace than a hundred diplomats," Jellal stated gently. With loving smiles, the two leaned their faces to each other as they were about to kiss…

…but they got separated when Beth Vanderwood took Jellal on a dance. And as if to add more insult to the whole situation, Erza found herself dancing with Jiemma.

"My, Erza, do you look lovely," Jiemma smirked. "I can't even see the real you under there. I do hope no one else does."

"I was going to say the same about you," Erza hissed spitefully.

"It's a very good thing Sting Eucliffe is dead," Jiemma replied.

Erza growled, "But is it also a good thing that your daughter died, too?"

Jiemma grinned, "I wouldn't worry about Minerva. I would worry about you. I heard your heart was strong for Sting before you first met Jellal. Seeing how disloyal your heart is would certainly kill him."

Erza paused, her mind dabbled with conflict. Was it true? Was she betraying Sting for a new affection towards Jellal? She left Jiemma behind and walked off to ponder her thoughts.

The Prime Minister came over to Toma's throne and bowed in respect. He said, "Looks can be deceiving, Your Majesty. She may be dressed beautifully and properly, and she seemed to act civilized, but the girl still hails from a savage culture."

Hisui shook her head, "I don't believe her culture is savage. If things turn out well, my father would change his mind."

"Oh, you are wrong, Princess," Jiemma denied. "Trust me on that one..."

"But what if my daughter is right?" Toma interrupted. "What if her culture is not as savage as you claim?"

Those words brought hope to Hisui's heart. She then added, "And besides, Erza Scarlet is a princess from visiting royalty. And according to the Royal Code, the King is welcome to invite those of royal heritage to visit or arrange an audience. As the royal family of Fiore, we are bound to the Code." She rested her hand on Toma's shoulder, "When the time comes, let's just take the opportunity to create a peaceful resolution. When two lands unite, this will be an era of new beginnings, a new future, a new era of peace." She turned to Toma, "Surely this is what you wanted. Right, Father?"

Toma didn't respond at first. Then he slowly reached up and felt his daughter's hand. He replied with a gentle smile, "You're right, daughter. Peace and cooperation are the essence of society. There is no use in resorting to violence. The only way to move is forward." He stood up, feeling a new strength in himself, "When dinner is over, I may consider abdicating the Prime Minister's order to send out the armada."

In response, Hisui happily hugged her father, "Thank you, Father. You are so kind."

Toma chuckled, hugging his daughter back, "Your welcome, Hisui."

Jiemma had watched the whole ordeal silently. The King was about to renounce the armada's attack on the New World in favor of his daughter, the Princess. But the scheming Prime Minister wasn't willing to let it slide; he had one more trick up his sleeve.

" _Do you think such an abdication can halt my plans?_ " Jiemma thought to himself. " _We'll see if Erza is savage or not, once Vidaldus does what I paid him to do._ "


	10. Things Are Not What They Appear

"Dinner is served!" Chapati declared, a bell ringing simultaneously with his voice. All of the guests situated in the long table, preparing to sate their hungry mouths with food and drink. Most people were busy eating, drinking, and making merry, while others were conversing to each other, especially to the King.

Lucy and Kagura took some seats, and Jellal was reserving one for Erza right next to him. But Chapati interrupted, "Oh, no, madam. The guest of honor is always on the King's right hand." He escorted the young Fairyndian princess to a seat next to Toma, much to Jellal's disappointment.

Erza sat down, and felt that now was the time to negotiate peace between Fiore and the Great Land. "Your Grace, perhaps now we can discuss—" she began.

However, a fanfare of trumpets stopped her. Jiemma stood in front of the table audience and announced, "Your Royal Highnesses, Lords and Ladies of the Court, and our distinguished guests from the forests of the New World… I present to you tonight's entertainment."

The lights went out, and a song number began to take place.

?: _**Things are not what they appear**_  
 _ **As tonight will make quite clear**_

Vidaldus Taka from the Trinity Raven Circus, along with his associates who volunteered their services for the show, Fukuro and Ikaruga, emerged from a dark curtain.

Vidaldus: _**But what is real will be revealed**_  
 _ **I can feel the moments near**_

Erza noticed Toma and the guests applauding, and she did the same thing. Not everyone was applauding, though. Hisui glared at Jiemma and the Trinity Raven Circus in suspicion; they had been plotting together on several occasions. Something was definitely not right.

 _ **Things are never what they seem**_  
 _ **That will be this evening's theme**_

The Trinity Raven Circus performed their bizarre magical acts, from juggling to knife throwing to conjuring real life bats.

 _ **Amusing sights for your delight**_  
 _ **Perhaps a few to make you scream!**_

Luckily (or unluckily), Vidaldus used his magic to make the bats disappear.

Jiemma: _**You will be surprised to see whose disguise**_  
 _ **Is the cleverest one of the lot**_

The Trinity Raven Circus performers crept behind Jellal, with Vidaldus holding a funny mouth mask in front of him tauntingly.

 _ **After our show, the whole world will know**_  
 _ **Who's pretending to be what they're not**_

Jiemma appeared behind Lucy and Kagura, while Vidaldus, Furuko, and Ikaruga crazily danced around them, shocking them.

 _ **If a jester's grin or a dancer's spin**_  
 _ **Should be pleasing, please say, yea**_

Guests: _ **Yea!**_

Fukuro juggled a hundred balls, before tossing them to Jellal, who tried to juggle to no avail, dropping the said balls.

Jiemma: _ **If a juggler's feat should be incomplete**_  
 _ **He's the one you greet with nay**_

Guests: _**Nay!**_

Fukuro and Ikaruga appeared in front of Erza and used their magic to lift her up in the air, before disappearing. Jellal and Lucy were worried, while Kagura glared.

Jiemma: _ **If the fools we see should look like you and me**_  
 _ **Then before the night goes by**_  
 _ **Ask why, why, why, why, why!**_  
 _ **Why?**_

Vidaldus: _**Things are not what they appear**_  
 _ **And the finest proof's right here**_

Vidaldus used his magic to make Erza appear on a chair, with Fukuro balancing it on his beak.

Jiemma: _**How I regret when first we met**_  
 _ **I believe my own worst fear**_

Next, flowers appeared from Vidaldus's hands. Fukuro and Ikaruga grabbed the flowers and gave them to a confused Erza.

Vidaldus: _**Things are never what they seem**_  
 _ **So in keeping with our theme**_

The flowers exploded, creating dazzling dust rising and falling down.

Jiemma: _**A change of hair, a dress to wear**_  
 _ **And our nightmare's now a dream**_

The Trinity Raven Circus performers were prepping up their big finale. What were they up to now?

 _ **Clueless and wild, I saw this sweet child**_  
 _ **As a danger to one and to all**_

Jiemma gestured to Erza.

 _ **Savage, I thought, what could Jellal have brought?**_  
 _ **Now I see she's the belle of the ball!**_

The audience applauded a blushing Erza, who was selected for the Trinity Raven Circus's crazy acts.

 _ **Things are never what they seem!**_

Guests: _**He's right! He's right!**_

Fukuro pulled out his owl face magically.

Jiemma: _**Many don't say what they mean!**_

Guests: _**He's right! He's right!**_

Vidaldus, dressed as a Japanese geisha, smirked at the audience.

Vidaldus: _**A powered face is just the place**_  
 _ **To conceal an ugly scheme**_

A large cloud of magic dust gathered from the ceiling as part of the big finale.

Jiemma: _**Only one thing's really clear…**_  
 _ **Things are not what they appear!**_

In a huge explosion, the dust cloud struck the floor, and a colossal being erupted from the dissipating smoke. Out of the magical cloud, the same bear Vidaldus brought to Jiemma before the Grand Magic Ball appeared, tied up in chains and crying roars of pain and fright. Vidaldus laughed dementedly at this scene; after all, it was the Trinity Raven Circus's hobby to torture the lives of innocent animals for entertainment.

Erza couldn't believe her eyes. Gasping in absolute horror, she witnessed a bear— an innocent bear— left at the mercy of three cruel, merciless clowns.

"Sire, please stop this!" Jellal protested, seeing the shocked look on Erza's face. "She doesn't understand."

"Oh, nonsense!" Toma scoffed. "Everybody loves a good bear-baiting!"

"Bear-baiting…?" Hisui said in concern.

Jiemma laughed in amusement, "If the girl is civilized as Jellal claimed, then she won't mind witnessing the suffering of an animal." Everything was going exactly as the scheming Prime Minister had planned.

" _With Minerva's help, I've been studying the culture, geography, and history of the Fairyndians…_ " Hisui thought to herself. " _They are friends to all animals and they're fiercely protective of them, and therefore have no tolerance for animal cruelty. Could it be…_ " Her eyes widened in realization, her mouth hung open, " _No! It can't be! Why didn't I figure that out sooner?! Jiemma's using that bear as bait to capture Erza!_ "

Hisui turned to her father and said seriously, but frantically, "Father, please! Call off the performance! They're hurting that bear! Look at her!" She gestured to Erza, "She's worried about that bear. Can't you see she's scared?"

Toma chuckled, "Like I said, Hisui, everybody loves a good bear-baiting."

Hisui tried to protest, "But—"

"Hush!" Toma silenced her. "The fun's only just beginning!"

The Trinity Raven Circus performers took out whips. One by one, the whips cracked on the bear's fur, and roars of pain resonated. The cruel performers even resorted to use different methods of torture: pitchforks, flamethrowers, metal traps, tranquilizer darts… and the audience found this amusing. Every guest in the ballroom laughed. Some laughed amusingly. Others laughed maliciously. How could they… How could these people take great delight in torturing a poor creature? The bear was going to faint, even worse! This had gone far enough!

" **NO!** " Erza screamed, grabbing the Trinity Raven Circus's instruments of torture and throwing them away furiously. " **STOP THIS!** "

Hisui gasped, "Erza!"

Erza cradled the bear in her arms, who was severely injured and breathing exhaustively. "This is torture!"

Toma bluffed, eating a chicken drumstick, "Oh, it's just a bear. An animal, nothing more."

"A helpless animal!" Erza cried defensively. "He could be dying! Can't you see he's hurt? You shouldn't have done that to him!"

Toma chuckled, "So what? Bears are just animals. They're not humans. They don't have any feelings—"

" **THEY DO HAVE FEELINGS!** " Erza bellowed, her voice rising to an angrier level. "Animals think and feel like you! And look what you've done to this one!" She gestured to the bear, "Why must you be so cruel to such a poor creature? Is that the best your people can think of? You use cruelty and malice for your own amusement?!"

"How dare you!" Toma threatened, suddenly darting from his seat. "Be careful how you talk with me!"

"Father!" Hisui also rose from her seat to try and restrain her father.

"I don't care," Erza glared dangerously. "I've seen and heard enough. I won't fall for your trickery and lies."

"Stop this foolishness at once!" Toma demanded. "Come back here and sit down, and we will overlook this savage behavior."

" **YOUR** behavior is savage," Erza accused. "You and your people are the **barbarians!** "

" **WHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!** " Toma roared furiously. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it's someone calling him and his people "barbarians."

"Sire," Jiemma hissed in Toma's ear, taking it as the next cue. "Don't let the savage get away with this."

" **SEIZE HER!** " Toma yelled. The King's guards congregated at the center of the ballroom and attempted to grab Erza, accused for insulting the King in front of the whole royal court. However, Kagura and Lucy got in the way. They won't allow them to take their friend away like that!

" **SAVAGES!** " Jiemma pointed an accusing finger at Erza and her friends.

"Stop this madness!" Kagura yelled, gripping her Archenemy katana. "Erza had nothing to do with this!"

Lucy added defensively, "There has to be a mistake! She was just trying to help that bear!"

"And seize her accomplices as well!" Toma gave an additional order to the guards. They had refused to listen to the desperate pleas of Erza's friends.

"You're the reason Erza had to defend that bear in the first place!" Kagura grew infuriated. "If you won't listen to reason, perhaps you'll listen to force!"

Unsheathing Archenemy, Kagura swung her sword and fought the advancing army of soldiers. She fought valiantly and defeated a dozen, but more just kept coming in droves, and she was eventually restrained by multiple hands.

"Let's get outta here!" Lucy cried. She and Erza tried to make a run for the exit, but a second squadron of guards ambushed the two girls and held them down.

"Take them to the Tower of Heaven!" Toma bellowed, pointing his finger to the exit.

"No! Your Majesty, please!" Jellal protested. He tried to come over to Toma, but the guards blocked his path. "There has to be a misunderstanding!"

"Push me no farther…" Toma threatened, his angry eyes directed towards Jellal. "…or face treason." He stormed off, not wanting to speak anymore.

"Father!" Hisui cried, following her father off. "Father, wait!"

As the King and Princess left, Jiemma stood in front of Jellal and taunted, "Where exactly do your loyalties lie?"

"You!" Jellal realized, the expression on the Prime Minister's face giving him a quick understanding on what's going on. "It was you, Prime Minister! **YOU** set her up for this!"

Jiemma answered with a chuckle, "So what if I did?"

" **JIEMMA!** " Jellal bellowed, struggling to break free from the restraining guards. " **YOU PLANNED IT ALL ALONG!** "

"The Grand Magic Ball and Erza's arrest was only the beginning," Jiemma stated. "Now all I need is to lead the armada and destroy the Fairyndians once and for all." He added with a jeer, "I will personally take Erza back home and give her a seat to watch her world burn... before I rip the flesh off her bones."

Jellal scowled through gritting teeth, "If you lay one finger on her…"

Jiemma laughed mockingly, "I'd like to see you try! That is, if you're courting treason!" He then left, not caring about Jellal's hateful eyes, his evil laughter echoing throughout the ballroom.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Erza screamed, the guards dragging her outside. "JELLAL! **JELLAL—** "

The door slammed shut. And then, a dark carriage drove Erza, Lucy, and Kagura to Fiore's heavily fortified dungeon.

* * *

By the time Erza and her friends were arrested, the guests had already left the castle. Hisui followed Toma up the stairs to his chambers, with the intention of talking her father out.

"Why did you arrest her, Father?" Hisui demanded. "You promised you would talk to her! You promised you would arrange a peaceful transition!"

Toma kept on walking up the stairs until he reached the door to his chambers. He answered, "She accused us for being barbarians! And she and her friends tried to attack us. Don't you realize what they've done? What they've started?"

Hisui argued, "Erza was just trying to protect that bear. Her people have no tolerance for animal cruelty. That's why she snapped at you, lost her trust in you. How can we hope to settle our differences with them?"

Stopping, Toma turned from the door's handle and replied, "I was just trying to protect my kingdom from _them!_ She refused to listen! She chose not to take heed of my warnings, and called us barbarians. Therefore, she must be punished as an example. I will not have our entire kingdom fall into savagery and abandon its safety!"

"Father, please. Have sense," Hisui held her father's shoulders. "What did Erza or the Fairyndians ever do to you? They've done nothing wrong. They were trying to help us." She then clasped her hands together, "Please, let them go. Reconsider."

Toma countered, "They made their decisions to rebel against me. And now, they're reaping what they've sowed. I am not going to let anyone walk all over us, as savages do!" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm down. "If that means I have to make examples out of people, I will."

Hisui's eyes flickered with fear, realizing exactly what her father meant. She pleaded frantically, "No… No! Father, that's not the answer! You can't declare war on them! Please, Father! Don't make that decision!"

"Actually…" Toma seethed with rage. "That decision was made a long time ago."

"But people could die! People _will_ die!" Hisui screamed. "And what will you gain?"

"I'll get what I deserve!" Toma's words came sharp. "Not everyone was fond of peace, so we'll give them war instead."

Hisui felt herself tearing up, and she seized Toma's hand, squeezing it. "No, Father… No…"

"My mind is made up," Toma said, wrenching his hand free from Hisui's. "Tomorrow morning, I'll give the order to dispatch the armada. It's for the good of Fiore. For all of us."

"But…" Hisui tried to protest.

"We're done," Toma concluded. With that, he opened the door to his chambers and entered, leaving Hisui behind to mull over this matter.

The Princess sighed sadly, "I hope it didn't come to this, Father… But if you can't do something about it, then I will." Her eyes burned with fierce determination, "I have to put my hopes in Minerva and Sting."


	11. The Tower of Heaven Breakout

News of Erza, Lucy, and Kagura's arrest spread to a local bar in Hargeon Town. Inside, music danced from a song-selecting machine near the counter, and patrons bopped along with it while they played some games and drank root beer.

"Hey, you're cheating!" exclaimed Rayule, one of the sailors from the _Eisenwald_ , who was playing cards with crewmates Byard, Kageyama, and the captain Erigor.

"No, I'm not," Kageyama shook his head.

"I'll play that card there," Byard offered, holding a card.

Erigor said, "Well, the least you boys can do is put a head on it."

Rayule pouted, "It's not fair. I always lose a game, and I had to pay for drinks!" He then stood up and left the table for the bartender.

"About what you said, Captain… Is it true?" Kageyama asked Erigor.

Erigor replied, "I just heard the news from a guard earlier this evening. King Toma arrested Erza, the girl who crashed the Grand Magic Ball. She's at the Tower of Heaven, and she'll be executed at daybreak." He then chuckled amusingly, "What a savage." His laughter grew louder, and his crewmates joined him, "I bet that Jellal wishes he never laid eyes on the likes of Erza Scarlet!"

Unbeknownst to the _Eisenwald_ sailors, a lone man in a black cloak whose face was concealed by a hood overheard the conversation at a table. At that moment, a small light glowed in his pocket, and he took out a communication lacrima from it. It whispered to the hooded man in an urgent voice.

"It's me. Erza and her friends are in trouble. We have to help them, and fast!"

"I'm on my way," the hooded man nodded. In a flash, he left the bar and rode a horse on the way out, catching the sailors' attention and stopping their laughter.

"What's gotten into him?" Erigor asked, puzzled.

* * *

Jellal was in complete disarray. He worriedly paced back and forth in his backyard, and Ooba, Millianna, Wally, and Shô watched with concerned looks. The news of Erza's arrest had not been so kind to them; at daybreak, Erza will be brought to the castle grounds and her execution will be carried out. At the same time, Jiemma will set sail with the armada to invade the New World.

Wally sighed, "Well, that didn't go the way we hoped."

"I think I'll put on some tea," Ooba offered, and she left to get another spot of tea.

Shô stated, "It's been an hour since we heard of the big disaster at the Grand Magic Ball. Erza was thrown into the slammer."

Millianna sighed sadly, "Poor Erzy… We wanted to follow her, but that crazy old blind lady stopped us before we can even join the party. And what have we been doing since then?"

"Nothing," Wally groaned. "Absolutely _nothing._ Three hours wasted on nothing but tea and tea and tea…" He added with a sigh, "…and tea."

Unable to pace around anymore, Jellal sat down on the grass and picked up a flower. Thoughts of Erza echoed in his mind, and he began to wonder what to do to help her. So far, there's been no plan. He turned to the three animals, "I'm sorry, you three. I really am. I should've figured it out sooner."

"It's okay. You did what you could to keep us safe," Millianna said, before her eyes watered with tears. "Erzy… Poor Erzy…"

Wally sighed sadly, "If only we had been with her back then… That way, she wouldn't be in so much trouble…"

Shô whispered softly, "Sister…"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Jellal shook his head. "I was so looking forward to peace and prosperity between this land and yours, and I was willing to put Erza in harm's way to get there. Nothing should be worth that." He sighed regretfully, "I'm sorry I couldn't return home with your friend, guys."

Millianna sniffled, "What are we gonna do?"

Wally suggested, "We gotta rescue Erza from that Tower of Heaven, stop Jiemma and his armada, and everything's back to the way it was."

"But how?" Shô worried. "The Tower of Heaven is the most heavily fortified dungeon in Fiore. Breaking in and going out would be suicide!"

Wally pouted, "C'mon, Shô. There has to be a way…"

As if to answer their prayers, the mysterious hooded man jumped over the brick wall and landed on his feet into the backyard.

That caught Jellal and the animals' attention. He demanded, "Who are you?" He got into a defensive stance, "What do you want?!"

The figure didn't say a word. Not yet. But he would explain all there is.

* * *

The Tower of Heaven, the most fortified dungeon in the kingdom, was enveloped in a silent white fog. Hundreds of guards and watchdogs marched around every corner, while security systems droned out, bewaring any intruder or prison rioter that dared to go in or out. Prisoners were trapped in their cells, some mournful, others tormented, the rest remaining silent. The night was unusually cold, so the Tower's guards all wore black scarves around their faces.

Jellal rowed a single boat towards the Tower's entrance in a lake, with the hooded figure enchained. To most guards, it looked like the hooded man was captured, but in reality, it was a ruse planned by the figure. He had told Jellal, Millianna, Wally, and Shô of his plan to rescue Erza, Lucy, Kagura, and some "very important" people from the Tower, but he didn't say why. Millianna, Wally, and Shô hid under the cape the hooded man was wearing around his cloak.

"Halt! Who goes there?" shouted Kama, the head of the Hungry Wolf Knights. "The Hungry Wolf Knights demand your business, lest you will be executed along with the savage girl who attacked the King."

"I'm Jellal Fernandez, a member of the Royal Court," Jellal explained. "I have a prisoner. You can add him to your execution list." He made a slice-throat gesture to make his point.

Kama and his guards chuckled evilly at this. Another prisoner to be executed next to Erza wasn't so bad. "Open the gate!"

The guards obeyed Kama's order, and grabbing a wooden mechanism, the large steel gate opened, allowing Jellal and the hooded figure entry. As the gate closed, Kama and a small squadron approached the two getting out of the boat.

Kama took a closer look at the new prisoner, "For a new prisoner, he sounds so frail."

Suddenly… **BOOM!** The "prisoner" broke free from the restraints with a powerful burst of white magic from his body, knocking out a few guards. He then punched Kama in the face and sent him flying into the water. In the middle of the confusion, the hooded man ran off.

"He's escaping! Catch him!" Jellal shouted, and the guards chased after the unknown figure. The first phase of the plan was complete. Grabbing a set of keys from a knocked out jailer, he ran upstairs with Millianna, Wally, and Shô. "Go find her, Wally."

"You got it," Wally nodded. "My hummingbird senses can catch Erza's scent from a mile away. The sooner we find our red-haired friend, the better."

"Don't worry, Erzy-Werzy! We'll save you!" Millianna cried, but before she could catch up to Wally, she stopped and saw a metal helmet on the floor. Once again, her curiosity got the better of her. "Oooh… So that's what those Fiore people call a helmet. That's some quality hat! I'd like to wear it myself!"

"There you are!" Shô caught up to Millianna. "I was hoping you wouldn't let me catch up."

"Look! It's called a helmet!" Millianna cried happily. "Would you like to try it on?" She placed it on the dog's head. "Wally, wait for me!" She ran upstairs after Wally.

Shô smiled, "Hey, I think that helmet looks good on me. Maybe next time, I'll…" The helmet suddenly fell on top of him, covering his upper body. "I can't see a thing!" Shô cried from underneath the helmet. He tried to catch up, "Wait for me! I can't see!"

* * *

In the Tower of Heaven's thirteenth floor, Jellal followed Wally, the hummingbird's senses drawing closer to Erza's scent, while avoiding the guards. Shô tried to catch up, but due to his helmet stuck in his head, he bumped into several walls. One by one, Wally searched every cell, but there was no sign of Erza.

By a stroke of luck, Wally found a familiar person in a single cell. The hummingbird cried, "We found her! She's here!" He flew inside the cell, reuniting with the crimson-haired girl. "Erza!"

Erza exclaimed happily, "Wally!" The door was unlocked and opened. By looking at the man in front of her, she was more happy and relieved than ever. "Jellal!" She raced to Jellal and crushed him in a tight embrace. "I knew you'd come!" Jellal was startled at that reaction, but he smiled and hugged her back. "How did you get here?"

Jellal said in concern, "There's no time to explain. We have to go." He and the others weren't sure how long their cloaked friend can distract the guards.

Speaking of which, the figure in question arrived at the doorway, catching Erza and the others' attention. Who was he? Slowly reaching the hood, the man removed it and revealed the face of a familiar man. A man who was thought to be lost forever. It couldn't be… Could it?

Erza gasped in complete and utter shock at the identity of the mysterious cloaked man. "Sting…?!"

Sting greeted, "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Erza?"

Erza couldn't believe her eyes. The man she loved was still alive! Trembling, she slowly placed her hand around his cheek. "I… I thought… I thought… I thought you were dead."

"Greatly exaggerated," Sting smiled. Just then, the shouts of multiple guards came from a distance away. "We gotta get going! But first thing's first. We have to pick up my friends."

Jellal paused, and said confused, "Your friends?"

" **White Dragon's Teleport!** " Sting's body flashed with a burst of holy light that enveloped Erza and Jellal into it, before they vanished into thin air.

A squadron of guards caught sight of the light, and suspected that Jellal was helping the prisoners to escape. Entering the prison cell, they discovered it was empty. And then the next thing they knew, Millianna was seen outside, waving tauntingly to them before she ran off, "So long, suckers!"

The guards were about to chase Millianna, but they saw Sting quickly closing the door and locking them in. "Hope you enjoy the accommodations, boys. Later!" Giving a mock salute, he went to regroup with the others.

Jellal asked incredulously, "What do you mean, 'your friends?'"

Sting answered, "What I mean is, my fellow explorers that were framed and captured by Jiemma. You know, the Magnolia Company?"

Jellal stretched his head, "Captured? Framed? The Magnolia Company?!"

"Luckily, the guys are in individual cells closer to Erza's," Sting explained. "Before the plan started, I told Lector to survey a map of the whole Tower, and that's where I found them. The cells' doors are made of anti-magic metal, but only on the inside, and they can be destroyed on the outside by magic. That gives us enough time to bust all the doors and get us all outta here! Hang on!"

" **White Dragon's Holy Breath!** " Sting breathed a tremendous stream of light, simultaneously destroying many cell doors in the hallway through a straight line. Emerging out of the destroyed cells was five of Sting's friends and crewmates: the Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney, the Lightning God Slayer Orga Nanagear, the Memory-Make Wizard Rufus Lore, the ninja Dobengal, and Minerva Orlando's former assistant, Yukino Aguria.

The five were excited and relieved to see Sting Eucliffe, their captain and friend throughout their adventures in the New World, after six months of delay and inconvenience. Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Yukino swarmed around Sting, hugging and laughing.

"Sting!" Rogue cried excitedly. "You're back! We're so happy to see you!"

Orga shouted proudly, "Heck, yeah! Sting's back! The gang's all here!"

Rufus sighed in relief, "We were so worried about you. We heard the news that you died when you tried to save us, and then all of a sudden, you were back. It's a miracle!"

Yukino nodded, "To think that the Prime Minister stooped so low into framing us for Mistress Minerva's death…" She then smiled and hugged Sting, "But it's so good to see you again."

Sting rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "And she came so highly recommended."

Erza turned to Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Yukino. She recognized, "I know you… You're Sting's friends! You were there when Sting was injured and you had to take him back here so his wounds would heal."

"Well, well, if it isn't Erza Scarlet, the not-so-savage Fairyndian princess," Rufus smiled. "Your timing couldn't be better."

Erza asked, "What happened to all of you?"

Dobengal explained, "Six months ago after we returned home, Prime Minister Jiemma used fake evidence to frame all of us for treason against the kingdom. And he made everyone think that Sting murdered Minerva in cold blood."

Rufus nodded, "It would appear that Fingers' suspicions were right. Minerva wasn't the puppet mastermind, but Jiemma is. He tricked his daughter into attacking the New World and deceived everyone into thinking there is gold."

Rogue added, "Only to realize there is no gold at all. Not a trace of it ever existed. If only Minerva should've realized it before it was too late…"

Sting assured, "You don't need to worry about it, guys. Minerva's still alive."

Rufus and Orga exclaimed in unison, "What?!"

Rogue and Dobengal asked, "Really?!"

Yukino exclaimed, "Mistress Minerva still lives?"

"I'll explain later," Sting replied. "Let's get outta here, and fast!"

"Wait!" Erza stopped them. "What about Lucy and Kagura?"

Sting pointed to a different direction, "That way! They're in Cell 13-LU and Cell 13-KM!"

"Follow me! I'll help you!" Jellal motioned, and Erza followed him to Lucy and Kagura's cells.

Suddenly, a huge magical explosion interrupted, and out of it emerged all five of the Hungry Wolf Knights: the leader Kama, Cosmos, Kamika, Uosuke, and Neppa. Accompanying the five was an endless sea of guards.

"Sting Eucliffe!" Kama glared. "I always knew you'd still be alive, you filthy traitor. Surrender immediately, and you and your friends' lives will be spared. If not, you will all be executed!"

Sting scoffed, "We'd rather go home in boxes before we'd surrender to you, punk."

"Then your time is up," Kama snarled. "You will repent for your sins!"

Sting said to his friends, "Just like old times, huh?"

Rogue nodded, "Yeah. Just like old times."

Orga cracked his knuckles, "Let's do this!"

Rufus flexed his arms, "For glory, God, and the Magnolia Company!"

Dobengal prepared himself, "I'm ready!"

Yukino got into a defensive stance, "I'm with you all the way!"

Two sides faced each other. It's Sting's group versus the Hungry Wolf Knights and their guards.

" **LET'S GET 'EM!** " Sting yelled.

" **TAKE THEM DOWN!** " Kama ordered.

And thus, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Yukino fought against the full might of the Tower of Heaven's security guards, the magic and explosions turning this battle into a brawl of epic propositions. Sting's White Dragon Slayer Magic clashed with Kama's deadly Scythe Magic, Rogue used his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to elude Neppa's Acid Magic, Rufus's Memory-Make Magic fought against Cosmos's Plant Magic, Orga's Lightning God Slayer Magic collided with Uosuke's Terrain Effect Magic, and Dobengal used his ninja abilities to dodge Kamika's Paper Blizzard. Yukino, though not a wizard, was an expert in hand-to-hand combat, and she was able to take down a few guards with ease.

"Did I mention I also studied karate?" Yukino asked her friends with a smile.

Sting grinned slyly, "Wow. Look at you go." Yukino's cheeks blushed red in response.

 **Ten minutes of intense fighting later…**

Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Yukino defeated the Hungry Wolf Knights and their armies, and made it to the ground floor after an exhausting battle. Erza and Jellal had succeeded in rescuing Lucy and Kagura from their cells, and they regrouped with Sting's group afterwards.

Jellal remarked with a smile, "Very stylish, Captain Eucliffe. You truly live up to your reputation as a White Dragon Slayer. I just wished you would've seen my magic in action."

Sting smiled, "You learn magic, too? What kind?"

Before Jellal could answer that question, the injured Hungry Wolf Knights appeared from the stairway, with more reinforcements at their beck and call.

Orga groaned, "Aw, man! Give us a break!"

Rufus glared, "Why won't you leave us alone?!"

Kama sneered, "You fools! We warned you to surrender, but now it's too late to turn back! Your time to repent is up! Prepare for the ultimate execution!"

Yukino wondered, "Does he always have to say 'execution' all the time?" The others just shrugged.

"Everybody, get to the horses!" Sting shouted, motioning them to a group of horses parked near the Tower's gate.

Kama yelled to the guards, "After them! They're getting away! Close the gate!"

The heroes quickly boarded the horses and rode towards the exit. One guard grabbed the wooden mechanism and was about to close the gate, but he didn't notice Shô jumping from a nearby ledge, his head still covered by the helmet. The dog trampled on the guard, knocking him out, and releasing the wooden mechanism. Shô finally got his head free from the helmet, and was accidentally sent out of the castle by the spinning wooden mechanism. The wooden bridge landed abruptly, the impact breaking it into pieces. However, the group's horses jumped and landed on the other side minutes before the bridge disappeared completely.

"Blast it!" Kama growled, pounding his fist on the wall in frustration. "They got away!"

Shô landed on top of Sting's head, holding tightly onto him. Sting looked up and said, "Hey, long time no see, Cardboy."

Shô sighed in relief, "White Dragon, you wouldn't believe what I've been through."

The heroes rode their horses away from the Tower of Heaven, never to set foot upon its dangerous walls again.

"That's strange. I was expecting high security and booby traps, but why would the Tower of Heaven only send out the Hungry Wolf Knights with an endless militia of guards?" Jellal wondered. "And how did we escape so easily?"

* * *

Inside the Tower, Princess Hisui was seen shaking the hands of all five Hungry Wolf Knights, who were exhausted from the battle, though they smiled at the young princess.

"I have to say, Your Highness," Kama remarked. "Pretending to fight Captain Eucliffe and his crew was a brilliant idea. When Lord Fernandez and Captain Eucliffe came, we had to let them in and allow their friends to escape, though we still had to put up a good show."

Hisui nodded, "You've done well. I must return to Mercurius. There is one last matter I'm going to deal with." Boarding her white horse, she rode off to another exit, with the Hungry Wolf Knights wishing her good luck.


	12. Erza's Choice

Erza and her friends disappeared into a hidden forest to elude capture. To ensure that the Royal Army won't detect their presence, Millianna and Shô used a couple of small broken branches to sweep the dirt road clean from tracks. Sting led the group into a cabin, where the White Dragon Slayer had stayed and recovered since his presumed death.

"Alright, Sting!"

Inside the house, Lector stood on a table and excitedly gave Sting a hi-five.

"You set 'em all free, Sting! You're the man!"

"Yep!" Sting nodded proudly. "It went so swimmingly that we're—"

"That doesn't change the fact that we're still fugitives," Rufus interrupted. "The Royal Army will absolutely have no mercy for us. We need to hide. The caves should hold everyone, and you can hardly see them."

Rogue shook his head, "If we keep on hiding, the Royal Army will keep looking for us. We can't just sit around and do nothing. We have to find a way to clear our names."

Orga shouted, "Rogue's right! Jiemma's the one behind all this. We're gonna take down that jerk of a Prime Minister! He'll pay for what he did to us!"

Yukino reminded, "But there are guards in every corner. If we try to fight Jiemma, we'll fall right into their hands."

Their conversation was interrupted when Erza came in, relieved to see Sting for the first time in six months. Smiling, she glanced at the White Dragon Slayer, "I'm so glad to see you again, Sting. What happened to you?"

Sting explained, "Jiemma convinced King Toma that my friends and I were traitors. Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Yukino were captured, and Sting and Lector were the only ones left. We had to stay hidden, let them continue to believe that I was dead."

Orga sighed in relief, "Man, we thought you were dead when you fell down into that chasm. We heard the news during our stay at the Tower of Heaven."

Sting pointed out, "I'm a White Dragon Slayer, Orga. I don't die easily."

Lector nodded, "And I'm a White Dragon Slayer's best friend."

"You said something about Minerva still alive," Erza told Sting. "Is it true? Did she really help you survive?"

"Why do you ask me yourself?" an elegant female voice spoke from the door. Once it opened, everyone except Sting turned to face the owner of the voice. That's…

" **Minerva!** " the group exclaimed.

"Mistress!" Yukino recognized.

"Yes, it is I," Minerva Orlando nodded, reaching the group. "The former governess representing the Magnolia Company…" She paused to take a deep breath, "…who fell from grace because of my father's treachery."

Yukino said in amazement, "I can't believe it. You're still alive after all this time, Mistress?"

"There's no need for formalities, Yukino," Minerva assured. "Just call me Minerva."

"But how?" Erza asked puzzled.

Minerva cleared her throat and explained, "The whole kingdom thought that I was murdered by Captain Eucliffe, but in reality, my father left fake evidence to make them believe that story. I didn't actually die; I was saved by my former butler, Fingers. During the struggle, Fingers sacrificed his life to protect me."

"Fingers?!" Rufus exclaimed in shock.

"He died?" Orga asked.

Minerva nodded sadly, and pressed on, "Regrettably, yes. But just as my father's forces were closing in on me, Princess Hisui secretly hid me away."

"The Princess helped you?" Erza asked in surprise. "But why?"

Minerva answered, "Like Sting and his fellow explorers, Hisui was pacifistic towards the Fairyndians. She always believed your kind to be peaceful and prosperous, living their lives contently to the fullest in the time they have. In a secret room in Mercurius, the two shared our knowledge of the Fairyndians and became close friends. As soon as my father's hunt for Sting and his friends became apparent, we secretly hatched plans to rescue them… and each plan was met with little success. Hisui even deigned to talk to her father, but my father's influence over the King had grown stronger, and he cannot be easily swayed."

Lucy asked, "Then what happened?"

Minerva continued, "That fateful night, I discovered Sting and Lector, who were able to survive the chasm. When I brought them to Hisui, the four of us joined together to formulate a plan to get dirt on my father and redeem our names." She turned to Erza, "But by the time you were captured at the Grand Magic Ball, there had been a change of plans, and we had to ask Jellal for help."

"So that's how you saved us," Kagura confirmed, before her face turned serious. "But I don't understand. First, you came to our land as selfish and greedy, then you reappeared in front of us… changed. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Sighing deeply, Minerva confessed, "I want to take this moment to say that I am very sorry to all of you. This is all my fault. I had done horrible things. It took me that attack on the Fairyndian Chief to realize that I was blind, corrupted, a tool of my father's machinations. On the way back to Fiore, I reunited with Fingers, and we talked of childhood memories gone by… What I really am, what I used to be, and what I wanted to be."

Her eyes began to shine with tears, "I was tortured and abused my whole life, forced by my father to carry out his selfish needs. I thought that if I were to impress him and make him happy, I would get a chance a glory. I would volunteer to set sail for the New World and extract the gold… until I found out there IS no gold at all."

Rufus asked, "So you finally admit there is no gold?"

Sting answered Rufus's question with a nod, "Yeah."

Minerva continued, her voice tinged with despair and regret, "And now look where that got me. Never to be with my family again. My world led astray by my own father. My life in shambles. My loved ones gone. And the future I foresaw, shattered. But when I reunited with Fingers and became a close friend of Hisui, it reminded me how blind I was."

The tears on Minerva's eyes intensified, "I was selfish. I've done horrible things to you and your people, as well as my own. If only I had listened to Sting… If only I had listened to reason…" She turned to Erza, "You, Erza, have something that I had ignored… You have the kindness, love, and support of others. Friends and family who seek you out and help you. You stood tall against all scorn and adversity, you weren't afraid, and you did what you believed was right." The tears ran down her cheeks, and her voice was mixed with anguish, "I'm sorry, Erza. It's all my fault. Please forgive me."

Erza shushed Minerva gently, and pulled her close into a comforting hug, "It isn't your fault, Minerva. I know what it felt… the pain of being helpless, the pain of being tortured, and the pain of losing loved ones. But that pain will heal, as long as we're with you. Deep down, I know that there is still someone who cares for you. I know what you did was wrong, but the past is the past. The best thing we have to do is move on." She paused to let it sink in, "Minerva… I do. I do forgive you."

Eventually, Minerva's feelings overwhelmed her. Lector, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Yukino held out their arms to comfort her, and she accepted, sobbing uncontrollably on Orga's shoulders. The sobs continued to echo throughout the cabin. Erza watched the emotional scene with a loving smile. She knew that everyone would find it in their hearts to forgive Minerva after all she had done under her father.

Sting walked to Erza and said, "Hey, did you forget about me? What am I, chopped liver?"

Erza turned and said happily, "Of course. I would never forget about you, Sting. I missed you so much." She hugged him tightly in relief. Yet for some reason, she wasn't hugging him like a lover… more like a friend.

"I thought of you every day," Sting nodded.

"But... why didn't you ever write to me all this time?" Erza wondered.

"I wanted to," Sting explained. "I must've started a thousand letters. Erza, all that matters is that we're together again."

The two hugged each other once more, but they broke apart when they heard the sound of a tool dropped to the floor. They turned to see a shrugging Jellal picking it up. If one could imagine it, they could've sworn that Jellal did that on purpose.

"What about the Fairyndians?" Rogue asked in concern, allowing Rufus and Orga to continue comforting a still weeping Minerva. "Once the armada sails, they won't stand a chance."

Erza was dispirited, "I know. And it's all my fault. If I hadn't yelled at the King and insulted him and his people, none of this would've happened. I ruined everything."

Rufus shook his head, patting Minerva's back, "No, darling. It wasn't your fault. It was Minerva's evil father. He brought this on all of us. He set you up." He took out a tissue from his pocket and handed it to Minerva, "Tissue?"

"Thank you," Minerva nodded, before she took the tissue and blew her nose.

Lucy pointed out, "Jiemma knew you wouldn't stand seeing that bear tortured. He had to plan that entertainment to lead you into his trap."

Kagura placed a comforting hand on Erza's shoulder, "Lucy's right. No one is to blame but Jiemma. You said it yourself. He is the only savage, and only a savage has a heart filled with evil and greed."

Jellal spoke thoughtfully, "We have to somehow convince King Toma that Jiemma is the real traitor. That way, he'll stop the armada and spare your people's lives."

"Are you crazy?!" Sting exclaimed. "If she comes outta hiding, they'll take her and kill her on the spot! How will that save her people?"

"Are you suggesting she can turn her back on them?" Jellal snapped.

"Well, are you suggesting she can go out and risk losing her life for them?" Sting countered.

"She can't just sit back and watch!"

"She has no choice!"

"OF COURSE she has a choice!"

Conflicted of the choice between saving her people and abandoning them, Erza was unable to stand this argument. With a groan, she raced out the door.

"Erza!" Jellal was about to go after her.

"Let her go," Kagura stopped him. "She needs some time to think."

Jellal sighed in agreement, "You're right, Kagura. Let's give her some time alone."

However, Sting was about to go after Erza, but Jellal stopped him. He pointed out, "Didn't you hear her, Sting? Let her go."

"Look, you may not care about her safety—" Sting advanced to Jellal, pushing his arm down in annoyance.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't care about her!" Jellal shouted angrily.

"You love her, didn't you?" Sting raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms.

Jellal's body suddenly froze at the White Dragon Slayer's words. Perhaps he was right; he did care for the young Fairyndian. He cared a lot about Erza, but did she feel the same way towards him?

* * *

Erza ran the straight and narrow path to the woods, leaving behind her ruby slippers. She was unsure of what she had to do: would she hide and turn her back on her people, or try to help them and be killed? Her trail took her to a crossroads, two paths on the left and right, each leading to a different area. Erza knew that the choice she was going to make can lead to different and unexpected results. Suddenly, the wind soothed her skin, allowing her to remember the words her Fairyndian brethren told her a while ago:

" _Do not forget this land._ "

Recalling those words, Erza turned to the path on the right. She had made her choice. The path she took led her to a small river with a familiar tree at the center, similar to Grandmother Hilda. Perhaps it was time to take Hilda's advice. Erza began to sing a familiar song.

Erza: **_In some new place on some new face I've never seen  
_** ** _I might find where I belong someday_**

Erza sat down and splashed water onto her face to wipe away the powder covering it. She turned to see the leaves blowing around the tree.

 ** _And there may even be another dream for me  
_** ** _Waiting there somewhere along the way_**

" _Listen to the spirit within…_ "

Closing her eyes, Erza remembered what Hilda taught her. At last, she finally heard it: the spirit within.

 ** _Who knows where I go from here?  
_** ** _So many voices  
_** ** _Only one thing's clear  
_** ** _There's nothing to lose  
_** ** _Nothing to fear_**

As Erza looked at her reflection in the water, she realized that acting civilized only concealed who she really was. She wanted to reveal her true self. She removed the elastic holding most of her crimson hair in a braid, allowing it to flow freely.

 ** _The past is gone  
_** ** _I must move on  
_** ** _From here_**

Soon, Millianna, Wally, and Shô appeared with smiles. Erza turned to them and chuckled with a blush, "You guys… I don't know what to say."

Shô asked, "Sister, are you alright?"

Erza answered with a smile, "I am now. I know what I must do."

" **ERZA!** " the three animals cried happily and hugged Erza. She hugged back, and the four laughed together.

* * *

Dawn was approaching, and Jellal, Sting, Lucy, Kagura, Minerva, Lector, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Yukino were waiting outside the cabin for Erza. Then, by a flick of the wind, they turned to see the crimson-haired girl returning with her animal friends.

"So, have you finally decided?" Kagura asked with a smile.

Erza answered with a nod, "I'm going back."

"Are you out of your mind?" Sting worried. "They'll kill you!"

"Then I will be the first to fall," Erza replied determinedly.

Sting protested, "They're not gonna listen to you. I mean, look at you!"

"Then how can they respect my culture if they haven't seen it?" Erza asked adamantly. "Dressing and thinking like an outsider was only my false self. I'm going to show everyone who I really am."

Rogue replied, "If that's what you want, we're with you all the way." Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Yukino nodded. Sting couldn't believe it; his fellow explorers were actually supporting Erza's decision!

"This is crazy! Nuts!" Sting exclaimed frantically. "Jellal, tell her she's crazy!"

Jellal replied to Erza, "You're crazy..." He finished with a smile, "…and I like it."

The White Dragon Slayer slapped his forehead in disbelief. He turned to Lector, "Lector, buddy, c'mon! Can't you tell her she's crazy?!"

Lector replied, "That Fairyndian girl needs our help. She says it's the right thing. If she's going, I'm going!"

Sting sighed in defeat, "What am I to do with you guys?"

Jellal took out Erza's necklace, the same one she removed before, and placed it around her neck. He said, "I figured you may need whatever power this holds for you. I think it's time you taught society a lesson."

Minerva went over to Erza and said, "I'm coming with you. Your people are in danger and it's all my fault. I have to stop my father's ambitions! Don't try to stop me."

Erza nodded in agreement, "Very well. We're very glad to have you with us."

Orga laughed proudly, "Welcome to the team, Minerva!"

Rufus declared, "Let us unite and defeat Jiemma!"

Minerva nodded, "I will do the very best I can!"

Yukino asked Erza, "So, what are we going to do?"

Erza answered with a firm expression, "I have a plan."


	13. The Truth Revealed

That morning, when news of Erza and her friends' escape from the Tower of Heaven skyrocketed, the guards had doubled on patrol. Erza, back in her regular clothing, hid from behind a tree. Once the guards were out of sight, she jumped over the solid brick wall and raced to the castle's entrance.

Inside the castle, the royal council had gathered for a meeting regarding Jiemma's preparations to dispatch the armada on the New World. The royal herald, Chapati Lola, announced, "Hear ye! Hear ye! The High Court of Fiore will herewith commence. Presenting the first order of business—"

Chapati's announcement was interrupted by large sounds of a door opening. A determined Erza Scarlet approached King Toma's throne, the council gasping in shock.

"Erza?!" Toma exclaimed, immediately standing up. " **GUARDS! GUARDS!** " However, there was no response. Jellal, Lucy, and Yukino appeared by Erza's side. And as it turned out, Kagura, Rufus, Orga, and Dobengal had knocked out every single guard, as evidenced by Orga lifting an unconscious soldier on his shoulder with a smirk.

"Surely His Majesty would not refuse an audience with a visiting princess," Erza announced, walking towards the throne.

"Father…" Hisui whispered gently to Toma. "It's the Royal Code. Just listen to what she has to say."

Toma groaned tensely. He had no choice but to hear Erza out, since his daughter, the Princess, supports the Fairyndian. Not to mention, he must abide by the Royal Code. Toma relented, "Very well. What is it that you want, Erza?"

Erza stopped in front of the throne and began, "Your Grace, if you insist on war, my people will fight to the last warrior. There is nothing to be gained, but much to be lost, for all of us."

"There is no gold in the New World, is there?" Hisui asked, pretending that she didn't know. After all, she was involved in Minerva's plan to break Sting and the others out of the Tower of Heaven.

"What? No!" Toma shook his head. "Jiemma told me that there is gold in the New World. He even assured me—"

"That I was dead?" a familiar voice called. King Toma and the council were absolutely surprised when they saw Sting Eucliffe, long thought to be dead. He appeared at the throne room, having jumped from the ceiling. "Prime Minister Jiemma has lied to you about everything! He framed me and my friends for conspiracy and treason against the kingdom by leaving fake evidence!"

The council began to argue, not sure how to take this turn of events. Could it be true? Was Jiemma lying to them this whole time?

"But… But…" Toma stammered. "Minerva was dead. Jiemma told me that Sting killed her."

"Wrong, Your Majesty," another familiar voice said. Toma and the council gasped once more to see Minerva Orlando alive, right in front of their eyes. She appeared in front of Toma, having teleported herself using her Territory Magic. "In fact, I'm pretty much alive." She silently winked to Hisui, with Hisui winking back, knowing that their plan had finally succeeded.

"M-Madam Orlando!" Toma said confusedly. "How are you still alive? I thought Sting killed you!"

"Oh, really?" Minerva replied with a raised eyebrow. "I wondered why someone would go through the trouble of wrongfully blaming my death on Captain Eucliffe and his fellow explorers. I was stumped… until I looked at his master plan!" Raising her hand up, she took out a white large book.

"What is that?!" Toma demanded.

Minerva answered, "This is my father's diary. After I returned from the New World, I discovered a white book hidden away at his desk. I was forbidden to look over my father's belongings, but when he fell asleep, I read it out of curiosity. It finally revealed everything… the New World and its riches aren't the only things my father was after."

"What are you talking— Give me that!" Toma snapped, snatching the diary out of Minerva's hand. He opened it and quickly read the recent diary entry aloud, " _Dear Diary, my plan has finally come to fruition. With the armada at my disposal, I will launch a full-scale assault on the New World, destroy the savages, reclaim Sabertooth, and seize the gold. Once the gold is mine, I will make use of it to strike a bargain with the Alvarez Empire to give me enough firepower, soldiers, and resources to…_ " He concluded with fear and horror in his voice, "…invade Fiore… **AND TAKE OVER THE THRONE?!** " The entire council gasped at this revelation.

Lucy confirmed, "So that's the reason why he wants to destroy our land."

Kagura nodded, "Yes. He wants to take over his own land."

Minerva elaborated, "The Prime Minister's original plan was to assassinate King Toma and take the throne for himself, but he knew that it would raise suspicion if he or any of his subordinates would do so. In order to fool Toma and the whole kingdom, he relied on the Magnolia Company to carry out the expedition to the New World and have the explorers dig for nonexistent gold. As I looked further into his diary, I noticed that my father struck a bargain with an independent faction of the Alvarez Empire, Black Wizard. The Black Wizard Faction houses over ten nearly undefeatable legions that can only respond to the highest bidder. Once Jiemma has the gold, he'll sell it to buy those legions, and he'll have the means to invade our own kingdom. It was a simple matter for the Prime Minister to ransack the kingdom's resources, and then have the Magnolia Company, myself included, to do all the dirty work for him."

"I'm confused, Madam Orlando. If the Alvarez Empire found gold in the New World, then why is this 'New World' you found didn't have any gold?" Toma questioned.

Minerva replied, "If there is one thing I learned, Your Majesty, there are some places that don't have any gold."

The council argued yet again. Not only was Jiemma plotting to destroy the New World, but to take over Fiore as well. Erza spoke up, "Minerva speaks with a wisdom beyond her years. You have all come here with anger and hatred in your hearts, but we come with courage and understanding. There are many voices around you, but you must listen to your own voice."

"Why is it that you, of all people, speak out when so many doubt you, even when it could mean your life?" Toma asked puzzled.

"Because we speak the truth," Erza answered simply.

The council argued, this time louder than before. Toma, on the other hand, came to the inescapable conclusion… Erza, Minerva, and Sting were right all along! Jiemma deceived him, his own daughter, and the whole kingdom for his evil purposes!

Finally, Toma yelled with a loud, encompassing roar, " **SILENCE!** " The council immediately quieted down. He turned to Erza and her friends, "I must give my sincerest apologizes, Erza. I didn't want to believe you at first. It was poor judgment on my part. The least I can do to make up for my mistake is to help you and your friends. We must stop Jiemma at all costs!"

"But Father, Jiemma has already left," Hisui pointed out. "It's probably too late!"

"We must try!" Erza cried. The final battle was about to begin.


	14. Armada Battle

On the horizon, clouds of white and grey began to blossom. They seize up the sky, and the sun is blindfolded by their reach. The blue sky is smothered by the clouds, and darkness rolls in before a torrent of thunder erupted and water rained down to the ground, the rapid transition of the day turning from serenity to turmoil.

In the same way, the formation of the entire armada was stationed in the docks of Hargeon, with hundreds of large ships stationed. Endless regiments of soldiers, cold, disciplined, and obedient, assembled in the town center in front of a large podium. Prime Minister Jiemma ascended onto the platform, this time wearing his battle outfit: a dark kimono with a loose sleeve, green pants, green sandals, and Buddhist prayer beads around his neck.

"Comrades!" Jiemma declared. "Today, we are facing a new enemy from a new world. An enemy unlike any we have ever encountered. But we will win this war! We will wipe out this enemy! We will strike with a vengeance and a fury that this world has never witnessed! And if anyone stands in our way, we will use this poison against them!" He paused to hear the positive response of the soldiers, before he continued his declaration, "You are the best and bravest soldiers in the civilized world! We sail to take control of the New World, and scour the land of the savage vermin!" He raised a fist to ask their approval, "Are you with me?"

The soldiers raised their fists and gave shouts of approval. The armada was ready to set sail, about to strike the blade into the heart of the New World.

Until…

"Riders approaching!" a soldier cried.

Jiemma titled his head to where the informant gestured. Taking out a telescope, he was met with a shocking sight: Sting Eucliffe, flying with Lector! And he's not alone; Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Kagura, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, Yukino, Millianna, Wally, and Shô were riding on horses, accompanying the White Dragon Slayer.

"Eucliffe!" Jiemma gasped. He had no idea how Sting survived, nor did he care, but he had to set sail to the New World, and fast. He turned to the soldiers and ordered, "You men, hold off the insurgents! The rest of you, get the ships ready! Now!"

In response, less than half of the army stayed behind to hold off Erza and the others, while the rest ran to the ships.

" **CHARGE!** " the leader of the soldiers shouted.

The two groups began moving forward.

"You're all going down!" Sting cried, and he and his friends clashed with the battalion. They unleashed powerful spells that decimated the enemy forces, one by one.

" **White Dragon's Holy Breath!** " Sting breathed a massive stream of holy light.

" **Shadow Dragon's Waxing Fang!** " Rogue transformed his hands into sharp shadow-induced fangs.

" **Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land!** " Rufus touched the ground and set it ablaze with scorching fire.

" **Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!** " Orga fired a powerful beam of black lightning from his hands.

" **Archenemy Style: Gravity Slash!** " Kagura unsheathed her Archenemy katana to slice the surrounding terrain.

" **Lucy Kick!** " With a single kick, Lucy knocked out cold a single guard.

" **Yukino Kick!** " Yukino did the same thing.

Three minutes later, the forces protecting the armada were already defeated. Sting shouted, "Jiemma's on the main ship! This way!" With Lector, he flew to the armada, his friends following him.

 **At the armada's main ship, the** ** _Mad Gear…_**

"Prime Minister!" a soldier reported. "Our 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Defense Battalions have fallen! The enemy is almost upon us! The armada's in danger!"

"Curses! They're persistent as ever," Jiemma exclaimed in frustration. He then gave the next order, "Raise anchor! Cast off!"

"Lift anchor! Drop the maintop!" The soldiers hurriedly finished the armada's preparations to set sail. However, Lector flew Sting towards the _Mad Gear_ and bombarded him towards the deck. In one colliding stomp, the White Dragon Slayer eyed the soldiers, who were whimpering in fear.

"It's Sting Eucliffe!" a soldier exclaimed.

"I thought he was dead!" another soldier cried.

"I'm the ghost of Sting Eucliffe!" Sting declared, his body pulsing with holy light. "Run for your lives!" Screaming terrifyingly, the soldiers jumped out of the _Mad Gear_ and into the water.

Grabbing a rope, Erza swung towards the deck of the _Mad Gear_ with Wally flying with her. "I'm coming, Sting!" Erza cried.

Meanwhile, Shô stopped and started at the water. He cried, "I can't jump over to that ship! I can barely swim in the ocean!"

"Cannonball!" Millianna cried. She jumped past Shô, almost carrying the dog with her. But just in the nick of time, Kagura and Lucy grabbed them and used a rope to climb aboard the _Mad Gear._

Shô sighed in relief, "Thanks, Kagura."

Millianna smiled, "Hi, Lucy."

Kagura grinned, "Anything for a friend."

* * *

While Sting, Erza, Lucy, Kagura, and the animal friends were aboard the _Mad Gear_ , Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Yukino boarded several ships in an effort to stop them before any would sail.

Rogue said, "We have to take out the rest of the ships! That way, they won't follow Jiemma on the way out!"

Orga smirked, his hands pulsing with black lightning, "Now we're talking! Ship demolition, comin' right up!"

Rufus turned to Yukino, "You think you can help us, Yukino?"

Yukino answered, "I may not be a wizard, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Dobengal shouted, "Let's do this!"

The five shouted in approval, " **YEAH!** "

 **The armada's west wing…**

Rogue used his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to throw all of the soldiers out of the ships, Rufus destroyed the masts with his **Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon** , and Rufus finished with **Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars** , shooting several beams of lightning into the air and targeting the ships, destroying them with great force.

 **Back at the** ** _Mad Gear…_**

A soldier named Zancrow tackled Sting, ready to crush him with his Flame God Slayer Magic, when suddenly, a stream of bright light blazed in the sky, and headed straight for the _Mad Gear._

" **Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!** " Jellal, his body pulsing with heavenly light, blazed throughout the deck and took out every single soldier at the speed of light. Landing, he turned to Sting, who was clearly amazed.

"Did I mention I studied Heavenly Body Magic from my parents?" Jellal asked with a smirk. "I mean, who started the party without me?"

"You call this a party?" Sting chuckled smugly, his back against Jellal's.

"You're not having any fun?" Jellal asked slyly.

The two found themselves surrounded by more reinforcements under the command of Rustyrose.

" **Archenemy Style: Winds of Change!** " Before Rustyrose's squad could attack, they were caught by surprise when Kagura swung Archenemy to create a powerful gust of wind, blowing away the entire squad and crashing them into another ship.

Kagura bowed respectfully, "It's an honor to protect you both."

Rustyrose was the only soldier left. He growled, "The insurgents are strong! We need reinforce— **YEOW!** " He screamed in pain when Shô bit him at the butt.

" **Lucy Kick!** " Lucy delivered a kick to Rustyrose's face, knocking him out of the ship and into the water.

Shô smirked proudly, "Don't mess with this dog!"

Sting laughed, "You've got style, Cardboy! You too, blondie!"

Shô and Lucy blushed in unison, "Aw, it was nothing."

 **The armada's east wing…**

" **Memory-Make: Terrors of the Deep!** " Rufus motioned his hands to the water, and from a burst of light, giant tentacles wrapped themselves around every ship of the armada's east wing, and dragged them down into the ocean, forcing all of the sailors to jump out of the water.

 **The armada's north wing…**

" **Shadow Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!** "

Rogue and Rufus destroyed the ships' masts and drove out the soldiers in the armada's north wing, rendering the ships immobile.

 **The armada's south wing…**

Yukino and Dobengal snuck inside the ships' gunpowder rooms in the armada's south wing and placed explosives inside, destroying them individually.

 **Back at the** ** _Mad Gear…_**

With the armada's ships deceasing by the minute, it appeared that victory was near. Erza climbed the railing as Kain Hikaru tried to attack her. She grabbed a rope and swung to the deck, but gasped when she saw Azuma waiting for her. Luckily, Jellal jumped in and fired a **Heavenly Blast** to knock him out of the ship.

"Drop the anchor!" Jellal shouted.

Nodding, Erza ran to the anchor's operating mechanism and chopped the rope with a sword she picked up. As a result, the _Mad Gear_ was unable to move.

"All aboard! Clear the mast! Clear the mast!" the soldiers cried. "Prepare to crash!"

And right on cue, the armada's remaining ships crashed into one another in a floating frenzy. The resulting collisions caused the remaining soldiers to fly out of the ships and into the water. The armada had been stopped!

"We did it!" the heroes cried, and they hugged each other and danced. Jiemma's plan to dominate the New World had been foiled.

Erza, however, didn't have time to celebrate, as the shadow of a tall figure visualized in a flag behind her.

"Erza, behind you!" Sting cried.

Erza turned and saw the flag torn apart by huge hands. The fabric revealed the figure of Jiemma, who stared at the Fairyndian with eyes of fury and remorselessness.

"You have caused me enough trouble for the last time, you savage!" Jiemma snarled. His body generated a tremendous purple aura, intent on destroying Erza for interfering in his plans.

" **White Dragon's Sword Horn!** " Transforming into a living weapon of holy light, Sting struck Jiemma's chest, pushing him away from Erza. He smirked, "Mind if I cut in?"

" **Shadow Dragon's Claw!** " Rogue appeared, having transformed into a shadow to sneak into the _Mad Gear_ , and he struck Jiemma with shadow-pulsing legs. He said, "Save some for me!"

"Two Dragon Slayers?" Jiemma smirked. "No matter. I always wanted to witness the destructive power of Dragon Slayer Magic… right before you all die."

Sting scowled, "So, after you take over Magnolia, you're going to invade your own kingdom? You really are scum."

Rogue glared, "You tricked everyone, even your own daughter, just to get what you want! Your schemes end here!"

Jiemma laughed evilly, "I'm very pleased that you figured out the fruit of my scheme. But you think you can stop me? Taking over the New World was only the first part of my plan. With the gold in my disposal, I'll have a chance to make Fiore mine! My hunger for power will not rest until I own everything!"

"I don't think so!" Sting prepared himself. "Not if we have anything to say about it! Let's see if you can stand a chance against the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!"

"Yes, let's," Rogue nodded. "And it's a very nice name for our team."

Erza held her hands and prayed softly, "Be careful, Sting…"

With a tremendous battle cry, Sting and Rogue charged towards the evil Prime Minister, only to be grabbed by the heads and smacked into each other. Jiemma stated, "You are fools to challenge me, the Prime Minister of Fiore, and soon its lord and master!"

Sting shouted, "No! We're fighting to the bitter end! **White Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Shadow Dragon's Roar!** "

The two attacks aimed directly at Jiemma, but he effortlessly blocked them with his palms, before the attacks disappeared. Jiemma countered by throwing countless punches at Sting, who aptly dodged them all.

Sting demanded, "Why are you wrapping your daughter up in your pointless quest for gold, Jiemma?"

Jiemma scoffed, "More or less. I would have expressed my hope that Minerva would've been more useful to me…"

" **Shadow Dragon's Claw!** " Rogue kicked Jiemma on the jaw with his shadow-induced legs. He countered, "You abused your own daughter, corrupted her into a tyrant just to get the gold for you!"

Jiemma countered with a punch to Rogue's face, and replied, "Oh, please… Why would I ever consider Minerva as my daughter? She is nothing more than a pawn for passing on my powerful bloodline!"

" **White Dragon's Punch!** " Sting threw a pulsing fist of holy light to Jiemma's face in response. "You have no right to call yourself her father!"

Jiemma quickly recovered and waved his hands, " **Blast Magic: Patriot Apocalypse!** " He generated thousands of small explosions, in which Sting and Rogue effortlessly dodged. "Who do you think you are, aligning yourself with savages?"

Rogue retaliated with **Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang** , scratching Jiemma's chest, "The Fairyndians are real people, just like us!"

" **Blast Magic: Tenderizer!** " Jiemma flung his explosive fists with machine gun accuracy, blasting away Rogue. He argued, "Real people?! That statement is laughable! My vision is to create a fully-civilized world, and those savages have ruined that vision! How can you ever associate yourselves with degenerate people different from us?!"

Sting counterattacked with **White Dragon's Holy Ray** , smashing Jiemma's body multiple times, "They may be different, but they live their lives to the fullest. They live for each other, and they love one another, just like we do!"

"Enough!" Jiemma bellowed. "I will put an end to this madness once and for all! I'll destroy the savages myself if I have to!" His body glowed with the purple aura, his energy growing stronger than before.

"Are you ready, Sting?" Rogue asked Sting, his body pulsing with a shadowy aura.

"Yeah!" Sting nodded, his body bursting with holy light.

Now the real battle begins! The evil Prime Minister and the Twin Dragons collided their spells and blows against each other. Though Jiemma's magic was powerful, Sting and Rogue had gained the upper hand. They dodged each attack with their fierce agility and impressive teamwork.

After five minutes of intense fighting, Jiemma was grievously injured, and Sting and Rogue sustained little injuries.

"This is it, Jiemma!" Sting yelled. "Prepare for your ultimate defeat!"

"Why, you little brats!" Jiemma roared. "I won't go down like this!" Slowly standing up to his feet, his body exploded with purple light, and he gathered all of his energy into his hands.

Sting and Rogue stood tall with determination. Sting shouted, "We're going to fix your twisted evil…"

"…with a black and white needle!" Rogue finished.

" **Unison Raid: White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!** " Putting their hands together, Sting and Rogue charged tremendous amounts of their respective magic to generate an orb of black and white mixed together. Emerging out of the orb, a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadow fired.

" **Blast Magic Ultimate: Prelude to Destruction!** " With a roar, Jiemma fired his attack in the form of an enormous beam of purple light. The two attacks collided, one trying to break through the other. Eventually, the **White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk** pierced through Jiemma's attack and made collision with the target, piercing Jiemma's body and heavily damaging him.

Screaming in agonizing pain, Jiemma collapsed to the ground, critically wounded, his body bleeding in multiple parts as a result of the **Rough Silk's** beams. At least he's still breathing.

"And that's how it's done!" Rogue stated proudly.

Sting went over to Jiemma's bleeding body with a smirk. He taunted, "What's the matter, Jiemma? Trying to make a point?"

Jiemma began to panic, knowing that he was at the mercy of the two Twin Dragons. He begged, "No, Sting, please! Please! Don't kill me! It wasn't my fault! I was only doing my duty."

Rogue raised his eyebrow, "And how is taking over both the New World and Fiore your duty? It sounds like dishonor to the kingdom to me."

Sting added sternly, "Just stand down. It's not our style to finish off someone who's in no condition to fight."

"You are right," Jiemma sighed admittedly. He began to stand up, despite his severe injuries, "Surely you know that a true warrior is always bound to honor." He turned to Sting, "I have always admired your talents, from the very beginning. You are a true Dragon Slayer, Sting. You have taken pride in that accomplishment. Your master, Weisslogia, will be very proud of you. I understood why Minerva counted on you so much. If I was in her place back then…"

In a flash, he reached into his bloodstained kimono and pulled out a small gun.

"I would have killed you a long time ago!" Jiemma finished angrily.

"GUN!" Everyone in the ship exclaimed in horror.

"Not just any gun," Rogue stated. "It's a weapon designed to both kill wizards and absorb their magic!"

Sting's breaths quickened as he was trying to think of a better way to act. Jiemma smiled evilly, holding the revolver by the White Dragon Slayer's face. He slowly pressed the open end of the barrel.

"As I was saying, I have always admired your talents, Sting," Jiemma said sinisterly. "Unfortunately, like all good things, it must come to an end. I hereby sentence you and all of your friends… to death."

The hammer drew back with a click.

"Good-bye, Sting."

" **Heavenly Body Magic: Altaris!** " Suddenly, a large black magical orb collided with Jiemma's body. The resulting explosion sent the villain flying into a small mast, in which his kimono's loose sleeve hanged. Jiemma was stuck on the mast, screaming futilely, trying to get himself free.

"Very stylish," Sting remarked the person who cast the Altaris spell, revealed to be Jellal.

"Like I said, I learned from my parents," Jellal smiled proudly.

Sting taunted, "Pity. I so would've preferred to see you on trial."

"Enjoy the swim!" Rogue smiled. " **Shadow Dragon's Blade!** " A magical attack was fired in the form of a sharp blade, ripping apart the sleeve and destroying the mast holding it. Jiemma screamed hysterically as he plummeted down into the water, his blood spreading throughout the water.

" **WE DID IT!** " the heroes celebrated once again, this time for real. The armada had been stopped and Jiemma had fallen.

Another war had been averted.

* * *

At the docks, Jiemma emerged from the water, coughing and spitting water from his mouth. The blood in his body had been washed away by the ocean, but it just kept on bleeding profusely. Embarrassed and humiliated, the Prime Minister weakly crawled his way up. As he did, he encountered a very familiar figure.

"Minerva?!"

Jiemma was shocked to see her daughter standing over him, crossing her arms and giving him a dangerous glare. "Hello, Father."

"What a surprise," Jiemma remarked sarcastically. "My daughter was gone, disappeared from sight when I ordered your return. And lo and behold, you come to me."

Minerva replied with a voice mixed with outrage and anguish, "You tricked me, tortured me, humiliated me, tried to take away the things that mattered to me!"

Jiemma tried to explain, "I only wanted what was best for you—"

" **WHO ARE YOU TO SAY?!** " Minerva roared. "You only want to abuse me more! For too long, I've been at the mercy of cruel, heartless men." She concluded with an adamant voice, "Never again!"

Jiemma growled, "How dare you say that to your own father!"

Minerva interrupted with a stinging slap across her evil father's face. She grimaced, "You're not my father, Jiemma. You're an evil man. My father wouldn't treat his own family and the entire kingdom like pawns. Our lives are our own! I can't just sit by and let everyone suffer for your own gain!" She gave another slap to Jiemma's face, "But now, it's your turn to suffer. You will suffer as I did. Your schemes end here and now!"

"Why, you…" Jiemma was about to lash out at Minerva, but he stopped when he saw King Toma and Princess Hisui glaring at him. His outrage quickly turned into panic.

"Huh? Your… Your Majesty!" Jiemma cried. "The fugitives are getting away! They've sabotaged the armada! We have to stop them—"

He was interrupted when Toma showed him his diary, a page containing his recent entry that revealed the secrets of his treachery. With that, the guards placed and locked a set of restraints around Jiemma's wrists, outfitted with anti-magic metal. That wasn't a good sign for him.

"No. More. Lies."

Toma said those words with great conviction, vowing to never again let himself or any in the kingdom fall for Jiemma's deceit. "Arrest him." The guards dragged the former Prime Minister away.


	15. A Brand New Start

The next morning, the whole Kingdom of Fiore had celebrated its triumph against Jiemma. King Toma, having seen through the machinations of the evil Prime Minister, postponed the armada and issued an edict to create friendly relations with the Fairyndians. For his crimes against the kingdom, Jiemma was stripped of his position and was sent to the Tower of Heaven to face punishment. Sting and his fellow explorers had been pardoned from all crimes in which they stood accused, and therefore praised as heroes. Now that Erza's diplomatic mission was a success, she would at last return home.

At Mercurius, the Royal Court threw a party to commemorate the heroes' bravery. Erza and her animal friends entered a balcony and saw Jellal leaning against the railing. Earlier this morning, Jellal had been promoted to Lord Advisor to the Royal Court for his role in exposing Jiemma's mistakes.

"Lord Advisor to the Royal Court," Erza admired. "What a wonderful honor."

Wally chuckled slyly, "Is that all you have to say, dollface? You can do better than that."

Shô said quietly, "At least tell him how you feel." The animal friends knew that Erza was starting to blossom feelings for Jellal, more than she did for Sting. Perhaps that was the case.

"It's…" Erza hesitated with a smile. "It's what you've always wanted."

Wally sighed, "She just wants to mess up what she had to say, doesn't she?"

Millianna giggled, "Erzy's still on the shy spot."

"And you, you've done everything you've set out to do, and more," Jellal smiled back.

Shô chuckled, "Yep, they're still shy."

Millianna said, "You know what? I'm starting to like it if Jellal was paired with Erzy instead of Sting."

Wally agreed, "And besides that, he's way more handsome. I'm sure Sting's got his hands full with his new job."

Millianna smiled, "Well, somebody's got to get them together, or they'll blow it!" She nudged Jellal's legs, "C'mon, Jelly-Welly! Tell her more! Think of what you've got to say!"

"Your people will be very… proud," Jellal said sheepishly.

Wally groaned, "Geez, can't these two ever admit their feelings today, or the next century?"

"Yes," Erza stammered. "It… It will be good to see them again."

"Well, perhaps one day you'll return to Fiore," Jellal replied.

Erza and Jellal looked at each other for a while. It looks like they're about to tell each other their own feelings, much to the three animals' delight. However, a familiar blonde man came out of nowhere and grabbed Erza in his arms, twirling her around.

"King Toma's given me a ship! This is my dream!" Sting yelled excitedly. "Or in this case, ours!" He gestured to Rogue, Lector, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Yukino, who came into the balcony. "I've been made a captain, with Lector, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Yukino as my crew!"

Lector cheered, "Man, I can't wait! Every day's a new adventure with new lands to discover, new friends to meet, and new places to see! This time, Sting's bringing some friends along!"

Yukino explained, "His Majesty was kind enough to pardon us from all accusations, and as an apology, he gave Sting his own ship. Technically, our own ship, because we are his crew."

Rufus smiled, "The King offered all of us positions in the Royal Court, but we turned him down. Our only place is the adventure of our lives."

Orga smirked, crossing his arms, "It's just like exploring with the Magnolia Company, but even better. We're our own crew, man!"

Erza asked Yukino, "What about you, Yukino? You used to be Minerva's apprentice. Don't you want to work with her again?"

Yukino shook her head, "No, I decided to join Sting and his crew so that I can get a taste of my own adventures. With Minerva's blessing, I'm allowed to go with them." She added with a smile, "I have found my new place."

Sting grinned, "Exactly."

Rogue asked, "Why don't you join us, Erza?"

Orga smiled, "Yeah, girl! Join us!"

Rufus said proudly, "Epic adventures every day with the finest crew Fiore had to offer! Not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way."

Dobengal added, "Anytime you wanna hang out with a crew, you're free to join us!"

Yukino bowed respectfully, "We'll be honored to have a Fairyndian princess with us."

Erza was more hesitant than ever. As much as she wanted to stay with Sting, the feelings she harbored for him had gradually faded away since Jellal came into her life. She took a glance at Jellal, who walked off, sad and heartbroken.

Wally said disappointedly, "The old love starts. Out with the new, back again with the old. You think you know a better guy…" Shô and Millianna sighed sadly in agreement. In the past, they would've kept their support for Sting, but times had changed. An old love wasn't enough to relieve the pain and sadness anymore.

Erza turned away, indicating that she's not moved by the offer. Doesn't she feel happy for Sting?

Orga whispered to Rufus, "Hey, what's with the sad look?"

Rufus whispered back, "I think I know. Her heart belongs to someone else."

Sting walked to Erza and asked curiously, "What's wrong? That's… not what you want, is it?"

Erza replied, having made her decision, "We walked the same path once. I have found where I belong."

Sting nodded in understanding and held her hands. It was clearly obvious that Erza had fallen for someone else. Maybe it was for the best. It's time for them to let go of the past and move on. Sting's friends and Erza's animal trio smiled, knowing that her heart longed for another. If that's what it meant to find the joy she desired, Sting would gladly allow that. They started out a friends, then lovers… and were now just friends again.

"I hope you will also find happiness," Sting grinned.

"May the Great Spirit always be with you," Erza smiled.

With a gentle kiss to Erza's hand, Sting regrouped with his friends. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will, Sting," Erza nodded.

Lector waved happily, "So long, Fairy Girl!"

Rogue nodded, "We all hope to see you again soon."

Rufus took off his hat and bowed respectfully, "Feel free to visit us anytime, my dear."

Orga added, "Anytime you wanna hang out with somebody, you always got a crew."

Dobengal grinned, "We're very glad to have met you."

Yukino smiled, "Promise us that you'll keep in touch."

Erza said happily, "All of you are the greatest friends from another land I could ever ask for. I will remember you, always. And I swear, with all my heart, I won't let anyone tell you different."

With that, Erza, Sting, Lector, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Yukino gathered in a heartfelt, loving group hug. Though they were different worlds apart, their friendship was something much stronger than any border between them.

 **Later…**

Sting, Lector, and Yukino remained in the balcony, having watched Erza, Lucy, Kagura, Millianna, Wally, and Shô depart from Mercurius. The rest of the explorers had gone back inside to enjoy the rest of the celebration.

Yukino asked Sting, "So, what are we going to do now, Captain Eucliffe?"

Sting chuckled, "Yukino, I told you, just call me Sting." His expression turned firm, "Erza was a great friend of mine, and she gave me the best adventure of my life. When she came here, I thought this was supposed to be my chance to see her again. I guess I'm not going to have it when Jellal came along." He then shrugged, "To be honest with you, I don't have a plan. At least not yet."

Lector grinned, banging a paw on his shoulder, "You're the great Captain Sting Eucliffe, buddy. You'll think of something."

Sting smiled and said, "Well, I guess I'll just have to leave the fun in the New World to Erza and the Fairyndians. I'm okay just the way I am."

Yukino smiled back, "Glad to hear it."

"STING! STING!" cried an excited voice. Sting, Yukino, and Lector turned to see Minerva, dressed in an elegant sparkling golden dress, coming up to them with a joyful expression, accompanied by Rogue and Hisui. "You wouldn't believe what just happened to me! After Jiemma's arrest, I've been appointed by the King as the new Prime Minister of Fiore! It's a lifelong dream come true!"

"Success is yours at last?" Yukino asked, happily hugging Minerva. "We're so happy for you!"

Hisui said, "Earlier after Jiemma's arrest, I revealed to my father and the Royal Court that I contributed to Minerva's plan to undermine Jiemma."

Sting asked confused, "You told everybody about this? About Minerva?"

Hisui explained, "The council was shocked and confused at first, but my father wholeheartedly understood what I meant and thanked me for my role. He finally knew that his decision to abdicate the armada was the right choice. He gave me a warm embrace in return."

Minerva smiled, "Now that my evil father is out of the picture, our relations with the Fairyndians are growing stronger as ever." She cleared her throat, before she continued, "I would like to take this moment to say that I am very grateful to each and every one of you. You have given us back our freedom, our dignity, and our lives."

Rogue asked, "Does that include your life as well, Governess?"

Minerva replied, "I'm not a governess anymore. I'm a Prime Minister."

Yukino smiled, "Mistress, we're very glad that you've found peace in your life. Fingers would be very proud of you."

"I know," Minerva wiped a tear from her eye. "I miss him so much." She then asked, "Where is Erza?"

Sting sighed sadly, "Erza left. She had to go back home. She's days delayed, anyway."

Minerva shared Sting's concerns, "I understand, Sting. It would be a shame for Erza to leave without saying goodbye, but it's probably for the best."

Lector pointed out, "Actually, she did say goodbye to us. Me, Sting, Yukino, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, and Dobengal."

"Oh, I see," Minerva confirmed, before she pouted, "But what about me? Did she forget to say goodbye to me?"

Yukino answered, "Before Erza left, she left us a message to give you her thanks. And she'll be happy to see us again soon."

Minerva was touched by the message. She said, "How beautiful. I'm looking forward to that." She was suddenly on the verge of tears, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry…" She then burst into emotional sobs, crying in Rogue's shoulders, with the latter comforting her.

Sting, Yukino, and Lector laughed at this expense. The White Dragon Slayer remarked, "That's probably the best one I've ever seen."

Yukino smiled, "You could say that again. I'm so happy that I have to kiss you, Sting!" Her eyes suddenly widened, surprised at what she just said. Yukino blushed and stammered nervously, "I could… I mean, I'd like to. I'd… May I? May we…"

Her nervous breakdown was stopped when Sting kissed Yukino on the cheek.

"We may," Sting grinned slyly. He grabbed Yukino's body and leaned his face down to place a loving kiss on her lips. Sighing slightly, she gladly kissed him back, neither noticing that Lector and Rogue rolled their eyes with a smile.

Sting had found a new love life.

* * *

Erza's group came out of the carriage and stood in front of a large ship stationed in Hargeon Town. The departure attracted a large audience, cheering and wishing them good luck on their way home. Amongst the crowd, Ooba Babasaama was searching for Erza… with her glasses fogged up again.

"Erza!" Ooba called out. "Erza!"

"Mrs. Babasaama!" The old lady's voice caught Erza's attention. At least she'll see a few more familiar faces before returning home.

"Oh, there you are, dear," Ooba said, unknowingly feeling the hair of a horse's tail around her face.

"I'm over here," Erza giggled. She came over to the old lady and helped her clean her shades, allowing her to see better. "Mrs. Babasaama, thank you so much for everything. Is Jellal here? I forgot to say good-bye to him."

"I haven't seen him here. I thought he was with you," Ooba shook her head. "Maybe he hates goodbyes as much as I do. Goodbye, my friends."

Erza nodded sadly, as Lucy took her shoulder, "Erza, we have to go."

"I'm coming…" Erza sighed in disappointment. It's sad that Jellal didn't come to say goodbye to the ones who saved Fiore and the New World from a terrible fate. But at least there's someone back home to look forward to.

As the gang walked the gangplank to the large ship, Lucy sighed in relief, "Finally, it's over. We're going home. Boy, do we have a story to tell to the others at the village."

Millianna looked down at the water from the deck's railing, and her face turned green, allowing her seasickness to kick in yet again. She groaned, "Meow… Not again." She walked slowly aboard the ship.

Wally laughed at Millianna's expense, "You're a lean, green kitty machine!"

Millianna barfed, "No… I feel blue…"

Shô smiled, "Still, what a great adventure it turned out to be. It's good to be back home in Fiore. And now, we're going back to my new home in the New World. Too bad Jellal didn't come to say goodbye."

Erza, Lucy, Wally, Millianna, and Shô were aboard the ship, and it began to sail off back to Sabertooth and the New World. The people cried cheers and shouts of goodbye and good luck for the girl who saved both lands from deception and chaos. Still, there was no sign of Jellal within the crowd anywhere. It looks like...

"Perhaps we'll return to Fiore someday," a familiar voice spoke out. Erza gasped in delight to see a familiar face grinning near the railing.

"Jellal!" Erza cried happily. She ran over and crushed him in a tight embrace. She can't believe it; the young man was actually here!

"Yay… Jelly-Welly's back…" Millianna smiled through her seasickness.

Shô laughed, "I knew you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye!"

Wally added, "He didn't want to go home yet. He just wanted to spend a little more time with Erza. Those two are really perfect with each other!"

"What about your duty to the King?" Erza questioned. Was he willing to give up his position as Lord Advisor, just to be with her?

Jellal answered with a warm smile, "I have a duty to honor what is in my heart, Erza."

The three animals smiled at this scene (though Millianna was still seasick), especially Lucy, whose eyes watered with tears; she can tell that her best friend was happy to see Jellal again.

At the docks, Kagura, dressed in her white uniform with a tie, was waving goodbye to her friends. She decided to stay in Fiore to represent her people, wanting to contribute to the peaceful relations between two peoples. And besides that, there are a lot of things she wanted to try on, from new foods to new clothes to new products… and new friends.

Kagura waved a goodbye symbol to Erza, " _Ah-na_ , Erza. I'll never forget you, and I'll never forget our land. I will always be with you, as Simon was with me."

Araña Webb, accompanied by Beth Vanderwood and Risley Law, came over to Kagura and asked, "Are you coming, Kagura?"

Kagura turned and smiled at her new friends, "You better believe it."

Ooba came over and chuckled, "Come on, girls. Let's put on some tea."

Kagura nodded, "I would love some tea, Mrs. Babasaama."

Risley shouted happily, "Yeah, girl! We're gonna have ourselves a slumber party! Mermaid Heel's in the house!"

Kagura asked in confusion, "Um… what's a slumber party? And what's a Mermaid Heel?"

Beth raised an eyebrow, "You mean you don't know? It's a very long explanation…"

Ooba then turned to the bear, the former victim of the Trinity Raven Circus, now a pet given to her by Jellal, "And as for you, Mr. Fluffy… Mind your manners, unless you want another spinning." The bear growled gently in response, and the girls walked off. Kagura was certain there was always a place for her among their people. And who knows? Maybe she might fall in love, like Erza.

* * *

Back on the ship, Jellal held Erza in her arms. "Let's go home."

The two smiled lovingly at each other and leaned closer for a kiss, as the ship disappeared into the sun. The war between two great lands had been averted, this time for good, all thanks to a brave Fairyndian princess who had saved her people— and found true love. Legends will forever tell how the great Erza Scarlet created a bridge between two worlds, and united them through peace, love, and understanding.

 **THE END**


	16. Credits and Ending Song

**Main Cast**

 _Sayaka Ohara/Colleen Clinkenbeard as Erza Scarlet  
_ _Daisuke Namikawa/Robert McCollum as Jellal Fernandez  
_ _Takahiro Sakurai/Michael Jones as Sting Eucliffe  
_ _Eiji Miyashita/John McCalmont as Jiemma Orlando  
_ _Fujii Yukiyo/Alexis Tipton as Millianna  
_ _Kazuya Ichijō/Chris Cason as Wally Buchanan  
_ _Hiro Shimono/Greg Ayres as Shô  
_ _Aya Hirano/Cherami Leigh as Lucy Heartfilia  
_ _Saori Hayami/Jenny Ledel as Kagura Mikazuchi  
_ _Shinpachi Tsuji/R. Bruce Elliot as Makarov Dreyar  
_ _Miyoko Asō/Linda Young as Grandmother Hilda  
_ _Keiji Fujiwara/Jim Foronda as Toma E. Fiore  
_ _Suzuko Mimori/Morgan Mabry as Hisui E. Fiore  
_ _Ako Mayama/Juli Erickson as Ooba Babasaama  
_ _Kikuko Inoue/Anastasia Munoz as Minerva Orlando  
_ _Kenichi Suzumara/Garrett Storms as Rouge Cheney  
_ _Akiko Yajima/Marti Etheridge as Lector  
_ _Fuyuka Ōura/Mallorie Rodak as Yukino Aguria  
_ _Tsubasa Yonaga/Seth Magill as Rufus Lore  
_ _Masafumi Kimura/Leo Fabian as Orga Nanagear  
_ _Daisuke Kishio/Ben Ambroso as Dobengal  
_ _Hikaru Midorikawa/Mike McFarland as Vidaldus Taka  
_ _Yūya Uchida/Wyn Delano as Kama  
_ _Takaya Kurado/Major Attaway as Arcadios  
_ _Yoshimitsu Shimoyama/Ian Sinclair as Bora  
_ _Kōichi Tōchika/Johnathan Brooks as Erigor  
_ _and Tetsuya Kakihara/Todd Haberkorn as Natsu Dragneel_

 **Ending Song  
** **Between Two Worlds  
** Sung by Judy Kahn and Billy Zane

 _Two hopeful hearts  
_ _Two lands apart  
_ _Together there's no end to what our dream can start  
_ _Like two eagles  
_ _Soar as one upon the river of the wind  
_ _With the promise of forever  
_ _We will take the past and learn how to begin  
_ _And we'll build a bridge of love  
_ _Between two worlds_

 _With every kiss, we'll promise this_

 _We'll find a way to light the dawn of all we wish_

 _Across the stream of stars  
_ _We'll reach an island in the sky  
_ _With the moon to guide our way  
_ _I know that we can find a home for you and I  
_ _And we'll build a bridge of love  
_ _Between two worlds_

 _Miles and miles away  
_ _Though the journey takes us far  
_ _Our love has found a place to stay  
_ _If we believe  
_ _(If we believe)  
_ _There is no sea  
_ _(There is no sea)  
_ _That's wide enough to keep us from our destiny_

 _Like the snows of every winter melt  
_ _And blossom into spring  
_ _As the seasons pass we'll live as one  
_ _No matter what the years ahead may bring  
_ _No night is long enough  
_ _To end this light that shines on us  
_ _We have built a bridge of love  
_ _Between two worlds_

 _Yes, we have built a love  
_ _Between two worlds_

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** _Alright, the story of Erzahontas was done! I want to thank my friends for their help in this conclusion to the fifth official Fairy Tail Disney Parody, and to the readers who left some good reviews. Your feedback is essential, and I truly appreciate all of you!_

 _Now, my current/future Disney Parodies: As you can already tell, I'm planning the first of Fairy Tail's Pixar Parody Series, but I'm going to be putting them on hold for now. At the moment, I'm writing "The Black Wizard of Notre Dame" (starring Zeref as Quasimodo) and "Natsules" (starring Natsu as Hercules)._

 _Please leave a review or any suggestions what I should do next, because I will always respond to your call. Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you around! This is TheSavageMan100, signing out!_


End file.
